We Belong Together
by jrprose20
Summary: Edward and Bella are just friends, what happens when they realize that they love each other even though they are both with other people. My first story please give it a chance. All human.
1. Preface

_I own nothing but the storyline. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers._

Preface

One of the classes that Edward and I have together is 1st period Algebra III, it is a junior class but I skipped Algebra I as a freshman, since I understood everything so well. We also have this class with Edward's girl friend Jessica Stanley. The teacher Mr. Ross gave us time to work on our assignment and Jessica was asking Edward for help. I can't figure out why I hate watching them together. I have been finding other things to do other than go to Alice's house since Jessica is always there with Edward. I am at a loss for words as to why I hate seeing them together. Tonight I have no choice but going to the Cullen's, Charlie has to go out of town for a seminar and will be gone for 1 week. Which is why Emmett and I are staying with Alice, Edward and their parents. Back to Jessica and Edward, they have been inseparable since the Spring Formal he drives her to school walks to every class with her and always sits with her at lunch, with her friends. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all use to sit together at the lunch table, I didn't feel like the 5th wheel when we sat together, because Edward and I were single together, now I feel like I am a nuisance, since they have to remember to talk to me while eating.

"Oh, Edward," Jessica exclaimed giggling. This brought me out of my thoughts to look up seeing Jessica rubbing Edwards muscular arm. Both of them are smiling and then Edward reaches over and kisses Jessica quickly on the lips.

I turn red with envy. What is going on with me? I am jealous of Jessica, that can't be right. Why I can't even stand her. She is so stuck up and she may be pretty, but that is only skin deep she is a wretched person on the inside. I don't see what Edward sees in her. The bell rings stating the end of class. The next 3 classes English, Spanish, and Accounting went by in a flash since I was thinking about Edward and Jessica and why I was feeling the way that I was.

Sitting at the lunch table with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie was about me being in a daze then I heard,

"Oh Edward that would be great," Jessica exclaimed across the room.

"I can't stand this" I exclaimed only loud enough for the four people at our table to hear. This brought attention to me from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked

"For some reason Eddie and Jessica are driving me nuts today," I explained.

"I think you have it big for Edward," My brother exclaimed.

"I do not, he is just my friend and Jessica is not good enough for him." I replied.

"Oh yeah you have it big for my brother," Alice agreed.

"I do not," I proclaimed, but the bell saved me from further conversation.

Do I like, like Edward Cullen? Maybe I do, oh no this is no good. What do I do now?

_AN:_

_I have been playing with the idea of writing my own story. Hope you like it Please review and let me know either way._


	2. Campfire

_I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers._

_Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated._

Campfire

We were sitting around the campfire Alice was sitting in next to Emmett with Edward at his side and I was next to my big monster of a brother. It was our going back to school campfire; we have been friends since 4th grade. My brother Emmett and I moved in with our father Charlie, who is the chief of police. We had moved from Phoenix Arizona to Forks, Washington. We lived there with our mother Renee and her new husband Phil. Phil was transferred to Japan for his job as a higher up with an automotive company and mom went with him. Mom decided that it would be better if we moved in with our father instead of moving across the world. On the first day of 4th grade for me at Forks Elementary School, Alice and I were in the same class, while Emmett and Edward were in the same 5th grade class. Next Emmett and I at the campfire were Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was in class with us while Rosalie was in class with Emmett and Edward. We all became friends with them, even with the age difference we all hung out together.

Monday is the first day of our sophomore and junior years. It is Friday night and like I said this is our annual end of year get together. We have this campfire at Alice and Edward's house. Their parents have left us out here by ourselves for the past couple of years but are always a shout away if the fire gets out of control.

"Edward please pass me a marshmallow, I want another smore" Alice asked her brother.

"Do you really need another one, you will add weight to you little pixie frame" Edward joked to his sister passing her a marshmallow to his 5'4" sister. Then he looked at me pushing his bronze hair back and asked "Bells do you need another smore?"

"No, thank you, two is my limit" I replied.

"Yeah, she is watching her weight" Emmett bellowed across the fire.

This caused me to blush and Jasper and Rosalie laughed.

After a couple of hours poking fun at each other Alice and Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme came out and Carlisle said, "Boys in Edwards room and girls in Alice's, it is time to come in and call it a night."

"Ah, mom can't we watch a movie in the living room first?" Alice whined.

"No, you have TV's in your rooms and you can all watch movies there," Esme answered her brown eyes flickered in the fire.

"Everyone in Edwards room," Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett you know what she meant," Carlisle corrected.

"Yeah I know, I was just hoping" Emmett bashfully replied staring at Rosalie across the fire.

We cleaned up our trash and put away all the marshmallows we had left along with the chocolate, graham crackers and sodas.

"Can I have a hug sis?" Emmett asked grabbing me into a bear hug before I could respond, making me blush again a feel like a little kid. Alice followed by asking, "How about you big brother can I get on too?" Edward gave her a hug trying to figure out what was going on, we haven't given good night hugs in a couple of years. Then everyone gave each other a hug, Emmett held Rosalie a little longer than she wanted. Emmett rushed into Edward's room with the guys following.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked as we walked into Alice's room.

Once the door closed behind me, "What was that back there with Emmett?" Alice streaked.

"I don't know, it is weird," Rosalie replied.

"I think he likes you first wanting to be in the same room watching a movie, then the long hug." I pointed out, the added "how do you feel about Emmett?

"He is my brother's friend. I think he is cute, but he acts like a really big kid," she replied.

"I know what is happening, you guys can't see it yet, but you and Emmett will be together Rosalie," Alice interjected excitedly.

"No, we are only friends how could he like me that way?" Rosalie Responded.

"Rosalie you are smart, beautiful. You could be damn model. There is no reason my brother shouldn't like you." I told her.

"Yeah I guess that is true," Rosalie replied sheepishly.

"Now the real question is do you like him?" Alice asked.

"I never thought of him that way, I think he is cute. He has always seemed like a friend, nothing more," was Rosalie's answer.

"I think we should dress you super cute tomorrow and see what happens" Alice suggested while putting Titanic in to her DVD player. We agreed settling down for the night. Right after Rose and Jack had sex in the back of the car, I fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up early and started to get Rosalie ready for her day. Actually Alice got Rosalie ready I just watched. I have no idea how to help do her make up and hair, plus Alice loves to give makeovers. When Alice was done with Rosalie, they decided to help me get dressed. They didn't object to my wearing jeans and a nice t-shirt but decided to do my makeup and hair.

Emmett's POV

I knew I shouldn't have given Rosalie that hug, now Jasper and Edward are going to drill me about my feelings; I hate talking about them with anyone including Bella. Although I do talk to her more about them than anyone else, I never told her how I felt about Rosalie I mean that would be kind of weird I have feelings for my sister's friend and one of my best friends sisters. Jasper may try to kill me.

After Jasper closed the door behind us, "What the hell was that about, Emmett?"

"Um, nothing, I just forgot to let go," I replied.

"Oh yeah, you grab my sister in an innocent hug and forget to let go. Do you like her or something? You wouldn't hug Bella that way, nor would you let anyone else get away with not letting go." Jasper grilled.

"Hey man I just forgot to let go." Was all I could say.

"Dude you like her just admit it so we can get on with our movie," Edward interjected while putting Gone in 60 Seconds in.

"I don't know if I like her like her, I would be interested on taking her out just the two of us to see though." I answered. The look on Jaspers face told me that I better not do anything to hurt his big sister.

"You better not force her if she doesn't want to, I would kill you for sure if you do." Jasper finally stated.

"Maybe I will see if she wants to go for a drive or something tomorrow." I suggested.

"Fine, now lets watch the movie, I don't want to know anymore," Jasper half-heartedly said.

We watched all of Gone in 60 Seconds and then fell asleep to Too Fast Too Furious.

The next morning we got up and got dressed. We went down to the living room to play the Wii. About 2 hours after we got up the girls came downstairs. My little sister was dressed in what looked like a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and pair of flat boots. Her hair was down with big curls. Alice was in a pair of jeans and a green button down long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up she was wearing a pair of medium healed boots. Her usually spiky hair was down framing her face. Rosalie came down the stairs and I gasped. She was wearing a red dress that had shirtsleeves and came down to just below her knee, she was wearing a pair of medium heals. Her long hair was swept into a French braid. She looked beautiful.

"H..H..Hello, Rosalie" I stammered.

"Hello Emmett," She replied.

"Um Rosalie would you like to go for a drive with me? Um I understand if you say no." I asked feeling really open.

"Yeah, sure" Rosalie replied sheepishly.

We went out to my jeep and started driving. The silence was deafening. Finally Rosalie asked, "Where are we going?"

"Um I don't know you wanna get a bite to eat?" I asked when I realize that I had no destination in mind. She agreed and we went to a little deli in Port Angles, since that was the direction we were headed. Once we got there we sat a booth, she sat across from me. We talked a little bit about the up coming school year. Which subjects she was looking forward to. We talked a little bit about last Baseball season where I got a baseball in the back of the head as I was running home and got a concussion. I was out cold for about 30 minutes and was rushed to the hospital. Rosalie wanted to know if I was going to be playing this season. I told her that I would because even a ball to the head won't keep me down. She laughed, since it is true.

After dinner on the drive home I asked "Rosalie will you go out with me on Friday? Also will you go to the back to school dance?"

"Yes to both" she answered.


	3. First Day

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

**First Day**

Today is the first day of my sophomore year. It started the same as usual, except we picked up Rosalie and Jasper for school. When we got to school, we went to get our schedules first I had one class with Rosalie, history after lunch. I also had gym with Alice and two classes with Edward. I shouldn't have any classes with Edward since he was a junior but we had Algebra III, since I tested out of Algebra I as a freshman and took Algebra II instead. My other class with Edward was Chemistry.

We went to class Edward walked with me to Algebra III with Mr. Ross. We had assigned seats in this class and Edward and I were not sitting next to each other much to our dismay. Edward had to sit next to Jessica Stanley a snobby blonde who dresses much to reveling for school. Jessica was glowing about who her table partner was, Edward looked unmoved. I was sitting next to a boy named Ben who was a junior and is dating my friend Angela. These two really make a perfect couple since they are both quieter people and they look cute together. Mr. Ross is probably in his late 40's and has thinning brown hair, he is short and chubby but not fat. Our teacher gave us the syllabus for the class and then started the first lesson. After the lesson Mr. Ross gave us about 15 minutes to work on our homework, but it wasn't enough time to finish it.

My next three classes Creative Writing, Spanish, and Accounting went by quickly. The teachers gave us the books and syllabuses for the class then started the lesson, however we weren't given any homework.

Finally at lunch we were all sitting in the lunchroom; our table consisted of the Cullens, the Hales, the Swans, along with Ben and Angela. We were all eating and talking about our day so far. Everything was going well when Jessica and her side kick Lauren came up to our table. Lauren and Jessica were wearing matching skinny jeans and button down sleeveless shirts tied just about eh waist of the jeans. Both were wearing 3' heals. They both had way too much makeup on.

"Oh Edward, I already need help in Algebra I don't understand what that stupid teacher was talking about," Jessica flirted as she pushed her breasts into Edwards back. This caused both Jasper and Emmett to look grossed out, while Edward looked very uncomfortable.

"Why don't you come by my house after school and I can help you," Edward suggested.

"That would be great Eddie," Jessica purred.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward snapped.

"Oh…Okay," Jessica stammered. Edward jumped up moving away from Jessica's chest, as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Alice and I went to History we didn't have assigned seats so we sat next to each other. Our teacher gave out our textbooks and syllabus. She started the lecture but was cut short by the bell and told us to expect more tomorrow.

I have Gym with Jasper today was getting lockers and combination locks for them. We then had free time for the hour. Jasper promised to be my partner when we had activities with partners.

My last class of the day was Chemistry with Edward. Our teacher was Mrs. Jenski she is young and told us to sit where we wanted. Edward and I sat next to each other, since we knew that we could work well together. Again we were given our textbooks and our syllabus. To take up time before the end of the day Mrs. Jenski showed us the chemical reaction of vinegar and baking soda. It was something that we had seen in 4th or 5th grade, but she was making the point that you need to be careful of the chemicals you put together because you never know their reactions. With that the bell rang. Edward offered to give me a ride home since it is on his way and he assumed that Emmett wanted to spend time with Rosalie and I agreed. As we were walking to Edwards car Jessica came up.

"Hey Edward can you follow me to my house and then take me to your house?" Jessica asked hopeful.

"Not tonight Jessica, I am giving Belle a ride home. Just drive your car then you can leave on your own when we are done. Edward answered continuing to walk to his car.

"Why should you give her a ride home, can't you just forget her and let Emmett give her a ride. It isn't like she is important." Jessica replied pretending I wasn't there.

No! Jessica I am giving my friend a ride home and if you don't like it you can just not come over," Edward exclaimed.

Jessica glared at me and said "Fine" to Edward and stalked away like a she was pouting.

"Sorry to cause you problems Eddie. I can ask Emmett, if you wanted to give her a ride, I know that Emmett wouldn't mind." I told Edward to see if I was being a bother.

"No it isn't a problem, she needs to treat you better. I will stop helping her if she keeps up the attitude that she had last year toward you." Edward answered giving me a quick hug before opening the door for me to get in.

The drive home was uneventful Edward dropped me off at my house waiting for me to get in before driving off to his house.

**_Sorry these chapters are not very long, I am hoping for them to get longer in the future. I hope you are enjoying this story. If so leave me some feedback if you don't' like it feel free to tell me what I can do to make it better. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see in the future let me know that as well. Thank you_**_._


	4. Spring Formal I

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

**Spring Formal I**

Edward drove me to school everyday for the next two weeks. At school committees and students were getting things ready for the annual Spring Formal, posters were going up all over the school. At lunch the past week Emmett and Rosalie were in their own world, pretty much ignoring us unless we were talking directly to them. Today I noticed Alice was making eyes at Jasper and he seemed to be flirting a little bit. Edward and I just sat there talking to Jasper and Alice mostly ignoring Emmett and Rosalie.

In history when the teacher gave us time to read the material I sent a note to Alice,

Hey what was up lunch?

She quickly replied

Nothing I don't know what you are talking about.

Your kidding right, I wasn't born yesterday. What's going on you and Jasper? I handed back to her.

She quickly shoved the paper back to me with

Nothing, I just think he is cute. I am not sure where it's coming from.

I nodded in response and went back to reading.

The bell rang, great time for my favorite class gym. Gym isn't that bad we are playing volleyball. In class now we are practicing bumping and setting the volleyball between partners. Jasper kept his work so far and has been my partner, I feel sorry for him even though volley ball is one of my safer sports I have hit him in the face a couple times or hit the ball clear across the room. Coordination is not one of my strong suits.

After playing for a couple minutes Jasper said, "Bella, I think I like Alice…What do you think I should do?"

I was kind of taken off guard so when Jasper bumped the ball to me it hit me in the head.

"You okay?" Jasper asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard," I replied holding my head.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the head," He replied not realizing what I was talking about.

"Jasper, I meant about Alice. Getting hit by a ball is nothing new," we both chuckled before I continued, "You could ask Alice out. I think I heard something about a dance next Friday and you know how Alice loves to dress up."

Jasper looked a little confused before he smiled and proclaimed, "duh, I think I will ask her to a movie tomorrow night and the dance Friday."

With that we went back to bumping and setting the volleyball, well I tried. Finally the bell rang, I went to the locker room to change and came to the realization that lunch is going to be weird. Edward and I will be the only ones not making eyes.

In Chemistry Edward and I were working on memorizing the periodic conversions. I interrupted our studies by saying,

"You know we are about to be the fifth and sixth wheels?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked looking confused.

"I think Jasper is going to ask Alice out. She'll more than likely say yes." I explained. Edward was deep in thought then he said.

"It's too bad we don't have those kind of feelings for each other."

I agreed and we finished our memorization. I needed to run to my locker to get a book and told Edward I would meet him at the car. As I was shutting my locker I heard Jessica behind me.

"Forget about it Bella. You don't have a chance with Edward, we are getting closer. I bet he'll ask me to the Spring Formal."

"I don't think of Eddie as anything but a friend," I retorted walking away.

"That's good you are not nearly pretty enough for him," She called after me.

I ignored her. Why would I care if she thinks I am pretty enough for Edward we are only friends. I decided not to make a big deal about it so when I got in Edward's sliver Volvo I didn't say anything. The ride was quite. I suppose he was thinking about Alice and Jasper. He dropped me off at my home and headed to his house to work on Algebra with Jessica. I went in the house and did all of my homework. Emmett and Rosalie were out on a date, dinner and a movie I think.

The next morning I woke to my phone ringing at 7:00. It must be Alice, only that little pixie would be calling this early on a Saturday.

"Bella," Alice exclaimed as I picked up the phone.

"Jeepers, Alice don't you sleep?" I proclaimed.

"Yeah, but… Aah. I waited as long as I could we need to go to Port Angles and get me an outfit for tonight as well as dress for all three of us to wear at the formal on Friday." Alice stated.

"Alice I am not going to the formal. I will go with you to look at dresses," I answered before I thought and realized what I said, and with Alice's reaction I knew I couldn't back out.

"Yeah, I am going to get Rosalie and then I am coming there I will be there in 30 minutes." With that she hung up.

I knew this meant I needed to get up. I groaned as I got out of bed and headed to the shower.

"It's alive!" My brother yelled as I came out of my room.

"Shut up, Em," I answered.

"Touchy, you must be shopping with Alice today," he observed.

"Yeah, what has you up at the crack of dawn?" I asked.

"Us guys are going to play a little touch football with some of our baseball teammates. Then Ed, Jasp, and I are going to get tuxes for Friday," Emmett answered running down the stairs and out the door.

I looked back into my room and saw my clock said I had 15 minutes to get ready. I tried to take a quick shower, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I walked to my room in a towel and saw clothes on my bed. I looked around and saw Alice and Rosalie waiting for me. "Put these on and come downstairs, and hurry up," Alice ordered.

I put on the skinny jeans and form fitting green shirt. I opted out of wearing the high heals that Alice left for me for a pair of flats. When I came down Alice looked me over and was disappointed that I opted out of the high heals but didn't argue. I made a piece of toast, grabbed an apple, and a bottle of water as we walked out the door to Edward's Volvo.

"Why are we taking the Volvo?" I asked.

"The boys took Emmett's jeep so we decided to take this one. Plus it has more room than my car." Alice answered as we got in and took off towards Port the drive Rosalie and Alice convinced me to go to the Spring Formal stag and that it would be no fun without me; I don't agree. I feel like I will be the third of fifth wheel but after spending half the car ride trying to find a way out I conceded. We spent the next thirty minutes discussing what kind of dresses to get. Rosalie decided hers had to be red, Alice and I didn't really care.

We went to Luccy's Dresses. Alice tried on 4 dresses and found the perfect olive green one strap dress. After trying on 10 dresses Rosalie found the perfect red dress, with one braded strap. I only picked one, much to Alice and Rosalie's distress, it was a purple one with thick straps. I tried it on and thought it was perfect. I opened the dressing room door and stepped out. Rosalie and Alice were speechless (which is a huge deal for Alice). Finally Alice exclaimed "Oh my god, Bella, you picked the perfect dress."

"That never happens," Rosalie added.

I turned red and shook my head in agreement while looking at the floor. I went back in to change my clothes while Alice and Rosalie looked for something for their dates tonight. Alice and Rosalie found pretty cream-colored sundresses, Alice's was short and Rosalie's was long with a red rose on the left side. After Alice paid for everything much to Rosalie and my dislike we left Luccy's Dresses to go shoe shopping. At the shoe store we tried on many shoes finally deciding on all getting heals to match our dresses. We then went into Victoria Secrets to get undergarments. I don't show anyone mine, but I decided that I needed a strapless bra to go with my dress. All three of us got strapless bras and matching lacy underwear that went with the dresses, Alice and Rosalie bought nude undergarments to go with their sundresses.

After we finished we met the boys for lunch at Pizza Undo and ordered three extra large pizzas. Once the pizzas were gone partly thanks to my brother who hate at least one and a half pizzas himself. Our father thinks it is okay since Emmett is a growing boy. We then headed back to Forks us girls and Edward were going to the Cullen's while Jasper and Emmett went to Jaspers to get ready for their dates with Alice and Rosalie.

At the Cullen's house Alice and Rosalie ran upstairs to get ready. I was happy not to play dress up Bella with them. Instead I sat down on the couch with Edward.

"If you want to head home I can take you or you can stay. We can watch a movie or play cards," Edward suggested.

"I don't really want to go home to an empty house, Charlie is fishing for the weekend with Billy. I figured if it was okay with Carlisle and Esme I would just stay here. I think Em is planning on staying at Jasper's." I recalled.

"Well hold on," Edward said with that he got up and ran out of the room. I heard him calling for Esme. He came back not five minutes later saying "Esme says it's fine with her, she'd rather you stay here than at home alone."

It was settled, I was staying over night. We watched our favorite TV show that Edward had on DVD, it was Firefly. It only lasted one season but it was a really good show. After watching the first disk Alice and Rosalie came downstairs. Alice's short hair was straightened, she had very little makeup and looked awesome in her sundress. Rosalie's hair was half up in a French twist and her make up was also done lightly. Her sundress hugged her in all the right places.

Five minutes after they came down Jasper and Emmett arrived. Both guys were wearing what looked like new jeans and button down shirts. The only difference was that Emmett's shirt was dark blue, while Jaspers was a light green. Emmett actually looked like he took time and combed his dark brown hair and jasper looked like he put some type of product in his short blonde hair giving it a little spike.

Rosalie and Alice looked at Emmett and Jasper in shock. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Alice, I know we planned on going to dinner and a movie, but Emmett suggested we go to dinner and miniature golfing with them. If that is okay with you and Rosalie?" Jasper suggestively asked.

Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances before Alice replied, "That's fine with me."

"Hey, Bells, are you staying here or at home tonight? We can drop you off on the way out of town." Emmett said.

"No, Eddie already offered but I told him I didn't want to be home alone on a Saturday night. I'm going to hang out here & stay the night. Esme already said it was okay." I told him giving him a big hug.

"That's cool, I asked Jasper's dad if I could stay there as long as you weren't staying at home tonight. I'll pick you up tomorrow before heading home." Emmett said letting go of me then he walked over to Rosalie taking her hand. With that the four of them walked out the door.

Edward POV

"I guess it is just us lone musketeers," I joked.

"Yeah, just us wheel five Bella and wheel 6 Eddie," I remarked.

"It isn't that way, you know Belle. Eventually you and I will find people. Then there will be 8 of us doing things together." I told her.

"Whatever, getting a date is easy for you all the girls throw themselves at you. Guys just don't look at me that way," Bella said sadly.

God, she doesn't see herself clearly. Belle is beautiful much better looking than some of the girls at school. She's so much like a sister to me that I can't stand to see her upset. "You know there are tons of guys who would love to take you out, but Emmett kind of scares them." I told her. It's true I could name at least 10 guys who are interested four of them are on our baseball team. The only reason they won't even ask because Emmett has threatened to bread anyone's arms that hurt his 'baby sister'.

"I need to throw some balls, you think you can help me?" I asked to change the subject.

"Um, sure. You do remember who you are asking right?" Bella asked knowing I don't practice much with her.

"Yeah, it will do you some good," I answered.

We went outside and basically played catch. Throwing with her keeps me on my toes since I never know which way the ball will end up going.

"Edward, Bella, dinner," my mom called out after about an hour.

We went in and ate spaghetti and meatballs with salads. After dinner Bella insisted we do the dishes. She pleaded with my mom who finally gave in. Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away we went in the living room and play Phase 10. This card game is a favorite game of our group. While dealing a hand Bella asked,

"Eddie are you taking Jessica to the Formal?" That surprised me I know that Jessica and Bella don't get a long real well.

"No, I plan on going stag," I answered

"Oh, me too," She replied then added "it seems like things are going well with you two."

Jessica is cute; not real smart, or at least pretends not to be. We have been working on Algebra together every night Monday through Friday for the past two weeks. The past couple of days we have been holding hands while working together and hugging good-bye. I was lost in thought when Bella cleared her throat.

"Yeah, we are getting closer I guess, but I am not ready to ask her out on a date." I answered.

Bella won that hand, my lack of concentration caused me to discard some card I should have held on to. Then I started to think about Bella. We are both going to this formal stag, maybe we should go together.

"Hey Belle, I have an idea. Why don't you and I go to the formal together? We can ride together and not feel like the 3rd wheels?" I suggested.

"Just as friends right Eddie?" Bella enquired.

"Yeah, just as friends." I agreed.

We made plans for me to pick her up here and then we'd go out to dinner with the rest of the gang and then to the dance afterward. Bella suggested we watch a movie, she picked 50 First Dates. I put the DVD in and my cell phone rang.

"Hey Eddie, you want to go to the Formal with me?" It was Jessica.

"DON"T CALL ME EDDIE! I also just made plans to go with Belle," I said and hung up.


	5. Double Date

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

APOV

We all climbed into Emmett's jeep, Rosalie and Emmett in the front holding hands and Jasper and I were in the back not touching. We went to Chi-Chi's for dinner. We sat at a booth, I really think Emmett's got plans to make sure Jasper and I work out. Rosalie and I ordered taco salads. While Emmett ordered a 5 pound burrito and Jasper ordered chicken fajitas, we all had diet sodas to drink.

Once the food came Rosalie asked. "How long do you think it will be before Bella and Edward decided to date?"

Emmett put his fork down hard, Jasper looked quizzical and I said "They have to unbury their feeling for one another. Bella and Edward still look at each other as best friends, siblings if you will. I think it is funny though, she is the only one who can call him Eddie, and even our parents don't get away with it. I honestly don't think either of them realize she calls him that and he accepts it."

"Bella is not dating" Emmett erupted, turning red with anger, then added "I know how guys think of her. I hear them when they think I'm not listening. It will happen over their dead bodies."

"Chill man, Emmett we are talking about Edward, her Eddie, not some of the shit heads from school." Jasper chimed in.

"Yeah if anyone would treat her right it would be him," Rosalie added smacking Emmett in the head.

"Ouch, Rose that hurt. I guess you guys are right, if she did date someone else and he hurt her Edward would be in line to kill or mangle them just like the rest of us."

We laughed at Emmett getting hit in the head then we went back to eating. After dinner Emmett and Jasper paid for our meals. We ended up at the Port Angles Mini Golf Course and played our 8 holes. Jasper won and Emmett came in last place. He had to pay for a new putter because he bent it hitting it on the ground when he lost, again we all busted up laughing. When we were done we decided to catch a movie since it was early. It was decided that we would see Wanted. In the theater Jasper put his around me; it felt so good like I was meant to be here. I put my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

After the movie we climbed back in the jeep and we held hands like Emmett and Rosalie. We were not more than in our seat belts when Rosalie exclaimed "Did you hear Tyler and Lauren in the seat behind us?

"No what were they doing?" I asked.

"Well I didn't look but there was lots of moaning and sucking type noises." Rosalie answered.

"Eew, that is not a mental picture. I want" Emmett groaned. We laughed, what an end to a great date.


	6. Spring Formal II

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated. Pictures of the dresses are on my profile as well as Edwards Mustang. **_

**Spring Formal II**

Thursday before the formal Alice Rosalie and I spent the evening in Port Angles at Luxury Spa. We got seaweed, pedicures, and manicures; Rosalie and Alice also got Brazilian waxes, I decided not to go through that pain. After the spa we hit Culvers and had salads for dinner. We got our food and started to talk about Edward and Jessica.

"I feel kind of guilty going to the formal with Eddie, I know that he and Jessica are getting closer. She keeps telling me I am not good enough for him, Jessica doesn't listen when I tell her we are just friends," I admitted.

"When does she talk to you about it? We are usually with you between classes and at lunch, I don't think you have any classes with just her." Rosalie inquired. Before I got a chance to answer, Alice exclaimed. "Jessica doesn't know what she's talking about. You are beautiful, Bella, don't let her get you down as for Edward…"

"As for Edward what?" I asked when she didn't finish.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking it would be cool if you two dated. You know I can't stand Jess and with you and Edward dating other people we won't be the original Musketeers!" Alice exclaimed then added, "When is it you talked to Jessica.

"She stops me after last period everyday and tells me," I answered grimacing.

"Well just forget about her," Rosalie said finishing her salad. We were done and headed home. Alice dropped Rosalie off first and once Rosalie was out of the car. Alice explained, "Sorry about the Edward thing. I just always hoped you two would get together and then we could really be sisters."

"I understand Alice, but Eddie and I are just friends," I answered as we were pulling up to my house. I got out and as I said good-bye Alice had a cat-eating grin on her face. I couldn't figure out where that smile came from and as I closed the door behind me I decided she was thinking about Jasper.

A POV

As Bella got out of my car all I could think about was Edward and Bella. They are meant to be but they just don't know it yet. At this point I'll let them figure it out themselves. I must have still been grinning when I got home.

"What's up with you?" Edward asked as I walked in the door.

"Oh nothing," I sang as I walked to my room to do my homework, be for I closed my door I asked "Hey Eddie, can you help me with my Algebra?"

"Don't call me Eddie, you know that nobody calls me that!" Edward yelled, exactly as I thought.

Friday was a half-day, I woke up really early and made sure everything was ready. Rosalie and Bella left their dresses and accessories at my house, since we were all getting ready together here.

School flew by quickly nobody gave homework and pretty much let us talk in our classes. As I watched Bella and Edward walk to his Volvo I noticed that Jessica was walking up smiling.

After what seemed like forever all six of us were back at my house. We started with lunch of sandwiches, fruit salad, and cranberry apple juice. After lunch we watched Dirty Dancing. Once the movie was over Rosalie and I pulled Bella up the stairs, to get ready for the formal. Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughed at the looks Bella was giving.

"Help me Em," Bella cried hoping he would save her. We all laughed.

Once in my room I told Bella to take a shower and put her underwear on before coming out in a robe. Bella was out of the shower and Rosalie got in.

I blew dried Bella's hair and once dry I put my largest sized curlers in her hair and let them set. Rosalie was done with her shower and I started her hair, I did a loose French braid. While I was in the shower Rosalie took Bella's curlers and picked through it, letting it fall naturally. Once my shower was done I blew dried my hair and straightened it into a wild style.

Then we did our make up; Rosalie helped me with Bella's, and put on our dresses and shoes. We did a quick once over and headed down stairs to the boys.

Jaspers POV

Alice was the first one down the stairs. She was breath taking; she wore a full-length olive green dress with beautiful beading. The top was off the shoulder and fitted. Her shoes were nude it looked like she was barefoot, gorgeous. Her beautiful brown hair was wild and spiked. All of us guys were wearing tuxes and our bowties matched our date's dresses. Alice walked over to me; I took her in my arms and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Emmett POV

Bella came down the stairs next she was beautiful, I mean she's pretty everyday, but today she looked awesome. Thank god Edward is her date/chaperon tonight. I don't think I could take Rosalie if Bella were going with someone else.

My little sister was in a long purple dress. It had a fitted V-neck going almost too low, I thanked god for Edward again. The dress had thick spaghetti straps. Bella's hair was down with big curls. I'm not sure how she did it but she walked down the stairs in heals and didn't fall. I chuckled Bella looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"What wrong?" Bella panicked.

"Nothing Bells. Just wondering how you made it down the stairs in one piece with those shoes on." I answered and broke out laughing. Bella turned bright red.

"You look great, Belle. You will be the belle, of the ball. No one will outshine you," Edward said to my sister. Since when did he call her Belle? I don't remember it stating. I moved over and punched Edward in the shoulder.

"Emmett Jonathan Swan," Rosalie yelled from the stairs. I turned and said, "Sorry." Then I froze walking down to me was the best-looking person I have ever seen. She was in a red floor length dress with beading. Oh my does she look breathtaking in red. Her long legs were held up by red high heals. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid. Once she reached me I saw her straps were braided as well. I took her in my arms kissed her on the lips. She melted into me.

"Um, we should get going we have dinner reservations," Bella said in a shy voice.

I broke away from Rosalie and said "Lets get this show on a road.

Edward POV

Bella was beautiful as she came down the stairs. You could tell she was concentrating with every step she took, not to fall in her heals. Emmett made a comment making her feel embarrassed and blush. I tried calming her down by telling her what I saw. She is so beautiful and I couldn't imagine anyone better looking tonight. Emmett punched me for my comment to Bella and got yelled at by Rosalie, it was hilarious.

We left for the restaurant, we had decided on Red Lobster. Alice and Jasper rode in Alice's Viper, which she let him drive (I am usually not even allowed to drive that car). Emmett drove him and Rosalie in his Jeep, which is the only thing I think he drives. Bella and I took my 1967 Mustang convertible. We met up at the resturant and sat together, the girls all ordered shrimp scampi, Jasper and I had grilled shrimp while Emmett ordered the shrimp and steak. All of us ordered water to drink since we knew we would be sweating a lot tonight. When we finished our dinner Alice and Rosalie convinced Jasper and Emmett to share a desert.

"Belle would you like a desert?" I asked since she didn't say anything and I know she loves chocolate.

"Um, I won't finish it and I don't want to waste money, so not really," She replied looking uncomfortable.

"Belle, I know you love chocolate we can share a piece of double chocolate pie." I answered and then ordered the pie. It was funny watching Emmett and Jasper try to feed Rosalie and Alice their deserts of chocolate cheese cake. Jasper almost spilled a piece on Alice's dress. She caught the bit in her hand and shoved it in his mouth saying "I'll feed myself now." Then she took the fork from him.

Seeing this almost accident Rosalie ripped the fork from Emmett's hand. He gave her puppy dogface to which Rosalie laughed and then gave him a peck on the lips.

I let Bella eat as much as she wanted and then I finished the rest. The girls excused themselves to check their makeup. While they were gone the bill came. Jasper paid for him and Alice, I paid for mine and Bella's before Emmett paid for him and Rosalie.

"Are you sure you want to pay for Bells? I was going to," Emmett asked.

"Yes, I asked her to come. Plus Carlisle gave me extra money to. I think my parents hope we are hooking up," I replied.

Emmett eyed me pretty hard before exclaiming, "Well are you? I see how you look at her sometimes. If you were anyone else, I'd kill you."

"Come on Em. Belle and I are just friends." I stated harshly as the girls returned.

"What's going on here?" My overly observant sister asked.

"Nothing," Emmett and I said simultaneously.

"You paid for me Eddie? I have money to pay for myself." Bella said turning red from anger not blushing.

"Hold on Bells, you wouldn't have paid anyway. I planned on paying so just chill," Emmett demanded.

Bella and I drove the almost hour drive in silence. When we pulled in Bella broke the silence by proclaiming, "Eddie, I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset back there. You know I hate it when you and Alice buy me things."

"I know Belle, but we enjoy it and we have the ability too. You know that." I explained. Bella blushed in agreement.

My parents were very well off Carlisle put him self through college working stray jobs. Esme is an Interior Designer; she helped put dad through school. Mom is a very well know designer she has to turn jobs down. Dad is a great doctor; no one in this town understands why he stays in a small town, when he could be working in a huge hospital for a lot more. He does get called away to do consultants or to do high-risk surgeries. When my parents were first married they saved every extra penny they had so we would have it now. We never asked for anything as kids, however we have been raised not to be greedy or flaunt our wealth.

At the Dance:

Only the upperclassmen were on the dance floor you could see the freshman class standing with their back against the gym walls with a look of shock on all of their faces. A few sophomores were standing with them shaking. You could tell the ones that went to dances last year they were swaying with the music, but not on the dance floor yet.

The six of us went out on the dance floor and had a blast. We exchanged partners through out the first half of the dance. Then the DJ played the Macarena, us three guys went to watch. Bella was actually graceful with this song. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie went to Mexico with Esme and Carlisle for a seminar and went to a club to see Los del Río and did the dance at the club. Then I noticed Jessica; oh man I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked sexy. Her white halter-top divided her breasts and went down to her skirt, which was tight filling to the hips and then flared out. The white and black poka dot dress ended at her knees. Our eyes locked and she started wiggling seductively as she was dancing.

When the song was done I noticed Tyler walking over to Bella so I made my way to Jessica. This song was a slow one so I asked, "Jessica will you dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she breathed.

For the next hour and a half I danced with Jessica. I did the proper thing though I kept my eye on Bella.

"Don't they look great together?" Jessica goateed when she followed my gaze.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied wearily I know the type of slime he is. I glanced over to Emmett; thankfully he wasn't paying attention to Bella only Rosalie.

"Just like us," Jessica cooed putting her head on my chest pulling me closer. It felt good, to have her close, she smelled like cheap perfume, but I still held her close.

_**Thank you for all the alerts and nice words. If you are enjoying this story, please put the green button and let me know. If you don't like the story or have suggestions please push the green button. Either way the green button helps me know how you feel or what you would like to see happen.**_


	7. After School Formal

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**This chapter has strong non consenting sexual content **_

**  
After School Formal**

Rosalie POV

I noticed after the Macarena Tyler was dancing with Bella. For the rest of the dance I did my best to keep Emmett from seeing them. I know Emmett doesn't want anyone anywhere near his sister, and she looked like she was having fun. I will hurt him if he hurts her though, I vowed.

When the dance was over we went to Forks Bowling Alley, which is where the after party was. The owner Mr. Crawford opened it up to just us students. The bar wouldn't be serving alcohol. As I was getting in to the jeep to leave, Emmett noticed Edward, Jessica, Bella, and Tyler at the Mustang.

"That's nice of Edward to give Tyler and his date Jessica a ride," Emmett claimed.

I glanced over to see Jessica getting into the back of the mustang looking pissed. Tyler was already sitting behind Edward. Edward started the car and headed to the bowling alley.

Jessica POV

When the dance was over, "Jessica would you like to go to the after party with me?" Edward invited.

I was ecstatic, "Sure," I was hoping for alone time in the car.

"We should go get Belle and see if Tyler would like a ride," Edward asked.

We caught up to Bella and he asked. "Are you and Tyler ready to go?"

"Eddie I figured I would get a ride from Em, so I didn't disturb you two." Bella answered. That was nice of her, but I flinched at the 'Eddie' and waited for his eruption.

"Belle it is no disruption. I brought you here and I will make sure you get back to my house safe tonight," Edward explained. Why didn't he get mad? He hates Eddie and what is this about her staying at his house?

Bella walked over to Tyler and brought him back over to the mustang, he had a huge smile on his face. Tyler got in on Edwards side getting in the back. Edward opened the door for Bella and I. Bella went to get in the back when Edward stopped her.

"Belle sits up front,"

"No, Eddie I will sit in the back," Bella stated.

"No, Belle you are sitting in front. I won't be responsible for Tyler or Emmett's actions." Edward stated with authority.

"Fine, Eddie," Bella answered waiting for me to get in. I got into the back seat really pissed. First, Edward was making me sit in the back when Bella would have been happy to. Second what was it with the pet names? Are they really only friends?

When we got to the bowling alley. Emmett came up to us and said, "Hey Ed it was nice to give Jessica and her date a ride."

Edward shot Tyler and I a quick look that said be quiet then said, "Yeah it was they needed a ride and I volunteered.

I was very confused what is going on here.

B POV

Edward is too nice after giving Tyler and I a ride to the after party. He also covered with Emmett. Edward, Jessica, Tyler, and I decided to bowl as a team against Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice. It was funny the third time Emmett threw the ball down the alley it cracked in half. We stifled our laughter when Mr. Crawford told him to throw softer and if he broke another one he was done bowling. Edward won the first game, Emmett won the second game, and Tyler won the last one. We decided to go into the bar area, where people were dancing and having snacks. All of us started to dance Rosalie was dancing with Emmett, Alice and Jasper were dancing together. Edward danced with Jessica and I danced with Tyler while Emmett was watching like an eagle. After a little bit of dancing Tyler and I went to sit down and talk. We ordered soda and French fries; we were talking about school and what we like to do in our spare time.

"Bella it is a little loud here you want to go somewhere and have a quite conversation." Tyler suggested.

"Sure," I replied. I looked around; Emmett, Jasper and Edward weren't paying attention. Then we walked off to the locker area. We got so far away that I couldn't understand the words of the music.

"Come sit by me Belle," Tyler asked sitting on a bench.

"Don't call me Belle, my name is Bella." I said walking over to Tyler and sitting down. Tyler's brown eyes got darker as he put his arm around me. He suddenly sat on the floor pulling me down with him. He kissed me I tried pushing him away. He laid me down, as I was struggling against him and managed to get me flat on my back. His hands raked down my dress to my breasts. He put his hand in my bra and started massaging my breast. I tried pushing him away.

"You are enjoying this as much as me. You know I love a little fight." Tyler said pulling my dress up. He looked down and said "pretty lacy underwear, you were expecting this tonight."

He then ripped my underwear off and started rubbing his finger over my clit. I tried screaming. But he put his other hand over my mouth. He stuck his finger in my pussy and moved it in and out a couple times. Then he moved to take his pants off, with out getting off of me. I took this opportunity to scream, "Emmett!" You shouldn't have done that he said moving closer to me with his penis out.

Edwards POV

I noticed Bella and Tyler moved to a table and were talking. I was keeping an eye on them, but still giving Jessica my attention. After a couple of songs, I notice that they weren't sitting at the table. I thought maybe they were on the dance floor or went to the restrooms. Then I swore I heard Bella yell my name. I left Jessica like a ball of dust and took off running. I started to search for Bella I was looking in the bathrooms. Alice notice what I was doing and that I was frantic.

"Edward what is going on? Why are you freaking out? Alice asked.

"Something is wrong with Belle," I responded not stopping my search.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard anything. Maybe her and Tyler went out to get some fresh air." Alice said trying to calm me down.

"NO Alice, something is wrong!" I exclaimed.

She went to get Rosalie when I found Bella. This was a scene I never wanted to see in my life: Bella on the ground struggling, skirt up almost above her head. Tyler crouched over her with his pants and underwear down and moving towards her.

"NO!" I screamed. This unknowing to me gave Bella the opportunity to knee him in the erect penis that was making it's way to her.

I shoved Tyler off of Bella and grabbed her in my arms and ran to my car. Alice saw me carrying her and said,

"I will tell everyone we are leaving. Jasper and I will give Jessica a ride home and meet you at my house. Then you must fill me in."

Rosalie POV

Alice just came up to us and said we had to leave now; Edward was taking Bella. I didn't ask any questions. When it came to Bella I never question Edward or Alice, they had a third sense that was undeniably right on.

"Emmett we need to go something is wrong, I don't know what but Alice said Edward is taking Bella home," I told Emmett. His face dropped and got frantic.

"Lets go babe." He replied running out the door.

I was following him when I realized that I left my purse behind. I went back to get it when I over heard Tyler talking to a group sophomores and juniors

"I just had sex with Bella and oh my god she was great. She was begging for more. I just left her wanting more. I promised her more next time,"

I walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around I punched him in the nose and left. I got to the Jeep and decided I wouldn't tell Emmett, I would figure out what actually happened first.

Sorry guys, I hope you all still like it. This is leading somewhere I promise. This is an Edward and Bella story it is just going to take a little while for them to get there. Please stay with me on it. Like I said, I hope you like it. Please review and let me know one way or the other. I really appreciate you feed back. 


	8. Friends

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**This chapter has strong non-consenting sexual content**_

Friends

Edward walked into the locker area, and was shocked at what he saw. When he distracted Tyler I kneed him in the groin. This made him loosen his pressure off of me. Edward removed him from me and picked me up in bridal style. As we were walking towards the door Alice approached looking a little relived. She told us that she would be telling everyone we needed to go. She also made a comment about Jessica before turning and leaving. "Edward go back to Jessica, I will be fine. I'll just sit at a table and wait for everyone to be ready to go. I don't want to ruin everyone's night." I said.

"Belle, I am not leaving you right now, you need to go home. I want Carlisle to take a look at you and make sure you are okay." Edward said softly. When we reached the car he pleaded, "I am so sorry, Belle. I should have been keeping a better eye on you. Please forgive me Belle."

"Eddie there is nothing to forgive, this isn't your fault I shouldn't have gone off with him and I know his reputation. I just assumed he wouldn't' do anything tonight. I am so stupid." I stated starting to cry.

Edward ran over to his side of the car and slammed the door. Started the car and took off down the road to his house. As we were pulling in to his driveway his phone rang. "Sorry Jessica, something has come up. I need to be here. Thank Alice and Jasper for giving you a ride home." He answered then after a brief pause he exclaimed, "She did what? I wish I had seen that, although I would have done more than punch him. Any way I am home now Jessica I need to let you go.

We pulled up to his house. He got out of the car, picked me up out of the car bridal style and walked up to the front door. He opened the door and yelled, "Carlisle, Dad, I need you."

With in 30 seconds Carlisle was in the living room with a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Bella are you hurt?" He asked looking me over and seeing that I was crying.

"I am fine now, can I just go lay down and go to sleep?" I asked hopeful

"Carlisle I walked in to the locker area of the bowling alley and Tyler had Belle pinned down on the floor and was going to force himself on her." Edward interjected.

"Bella, come up to my office and let me just check you over. I just want to make sure you are okay." Carlisle said, I tried to get down, but Edward wouldn't let me go. Instead he carried me up to Carlisle's office and put me down on the couch. He continued to stand there when Carlisle told him to wait downstairs in the living room. Just then we heard Emmett burst through he door yelling, "Bells, where are you? Are you okay? Bells?"

Edward went downstairs to let everyone know what happened. Carlisle checked me over and I told him everything that happened. I looked fine, but Carlisle wanted me to talk to someone about it to make sure I was mentally fine. He asked if he could call my parents and let them know what happened, saying that it was the only way I could get the help I needed. I didn't think I needed help but I let Carlisle call my parents. Before Carlisle made the phone call, Rosalie and Alice were called upstairs and told to start a nice bath for me and to keep me company until Carlisle was done.

We went into Alice's room and she drew a hot bath for me. They asked me questions about what happened but I told them I wanted to tell everyone at the same time the exchanged quizzical looks.

"What is going on? How did Em react to Eddie telling him how he found me?" I asked realizing I had heard my brother in a little bit.

"They went out for a drive," Alice replied sheepishly.

"They went to take care of Tyler didn't they?" I responded, like I knew what to expect.

Emmett POV

Rosalie told me we had to go now, that something was wrong with Bella and that Edward was taking her home. I hadn't noticed Bella or Edward for a few minutes so I just left. I beat Rosalie to the jeep, which isn't unusual, but when I turned around she wasn't behind me. I assumed she left something in the building. When I finally saw her, she looked pissed and I told her, "Babe I am sorry, but you know my little sis means the world to me I hate thinking something is wrong with her and not knowing what it is?"

"Emmett I know that I am worried about Bella to." She replied and then remained quite the rest of the drive. It should take 20 minutes to get to the alley to the Cullen's but I made it in 10. I think I blew through 3 stop signs, but I figured if I got pulled over, they would let me go to be with Bella and wave the ticket. When it comes down to it, those Cullen's are not to be questioned or messed with when it comes to Bella.

Flashback

Bella was 10 and we went to the beach to swim. Bella got cold and got out of the water, she sat on the beach for a couple minutes then decided to take a walk. I wasn't worried about her she sometimes liked to just go and get a way to think or explore. After about half an hour, Edward ran up to me and said, "We need to find Belle, something is wrong. I hear her crying."

_Alice and I couldn't hear anything, so I thought he was crazy. Alice on the other had jumped and started searching. I started looking too; hey nothing was going to happen to my sister with out me at least looking. I figured we would find her and she would be fine and slightly annoyed that we interrupted her walk, worse case she would be lost and we would be helping her out. We found her ½ an hour later she was unconscious and had lost blood in her leg. We took her to the hospital where Carlisle looked at her and determined that she broke her leg and the blood loss was from the break, she also had a concussion, so the doctors were worried about her waking up. My father was very upset we let her go on her own, but was grateful to Edward for finding her. Ever since then I have not questioned Edward when it came to my sister._

Present day

I arrived at the Cullen's house and ran for the door, I hollered for Bella, but she didn't come. Instead Edward came down the stairs looking like someone killed his best friend. I got even more worried,

"God damn-it what happen to my sister, where in the hell is she?"

"She is upstairs with my dad, I wanted him to look over her. Physically" he said before I was interrupted.

"What happened to my Bells?" Emmett was almost crying with worry.

"She was almost raped by Tyler. I walked in her skirt was lifted up and his pants were completely off. She was able to knee him, I pushed him over and got Belle, out of there." Edward reviewed what he knew then added. "She feels really bad about messing up our night, you know how Belle can be."

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. We sat there quietly for about a minute, when Edward stated, "I am going back to that party and having a little talk with Tyler."

"Thank you for suggesting that, I would love to go give him a piece of my mind," I said getting real excited, I planned on killing him for what he did, but I assumed Edward and Jasper would stop me or at least try to and tonight I didn't want to fight with them.

"Don't forget me, I am coming too, do you think I would let you have all the fun." Jasper agreed. Without another word we left. Again it toke us 10 minutes to make a 20 minute trip this time Edward was driving his mustang. We listened to Break Things by Limp Bizket. When we arrived, we sent Jasper in to see if Tyler was still here.

JASPER POV

I went into the bowling alley looking for Tyler. He was sitting with Lauren again talking he had his hand on her upper thigh. I walked up and very calmly said, "Tyler I think it would be best for you if you came out side to have a talk with me."

"Yeah, why would I want to do that?" He asked looking terrified. I noticed one of his eyes had signs of a broken nose. I wondered who did that.  
"Because you don't want Emmett or Edward to come in here." I answered.

"Fine, but you better not touch me," he warned.

He willingly walked out side; I was surprised that no one followed us. His first words should have caused someone to kill him.

"I don't know what everyone is here for she asked for it and I would have given her what she wanted had Mr. Lover boy not shown up. What is Belle not enough that you need Jessica too?"

"First off her name is Bella," Edward said punching Tyler in the face.

"She didn't ask for it, you tried to take it from her. You are lucky that Edward here stopped you or I don't know what I would do," Emmet said punching him in the stomach 3 times.

"You didn't leave anything for me to do. However I wanted to tell you that you messed up what could have been a great thing. Bella is a wonderful person and beautiful to boot." I said stomping on Tyler's toes.

I threw him on the ground where he landed in a hump. Edward looked over him to make sure we didn't do any really harm.

"He will be feeling it tomorrow, but he shouldn't be too bruised." Edward said walking back to the car. We drove back to the house at a regular speed.

B POV.

Carlisle came in to Alice's room and Rosalie and Alice excused themselves.

"Bella I talked to your father, he would like for you to press charges against Tyler. I told him that I would talk with you about it. I suggested that you stay here tomorrow night so that tomorrow and Sunday you can talk to a counselor. I called a friend of mine who deals with this and she said she could come see you here at the house. All of this is if you agree," Carlisle questioned.

"I guess if that is what you would like. I would like it if just for tonight Emmett and I can sleep in the living room, not that I think anything would happen while I am here but I would just be more comfortable with my brother very close to me." I confessed.

"All of you kids can sleep in the living room." He answered.

I left Alice's room and went downstairs. I saw Emmett was there, I ran to him and when he put his arms around me I started to break down.

"Bells, I am so sorry. I should have noticed that you were with Tyler and then when you left, I should have been the one to notice you," Emmett guiltily said.

"What do you mean that you didn't notice I was gone, who noticed?" I asked confused. "I assumed that you noticed I was missing and that is when Edward found me.

"Um, no actually is what like when you were 10 again. Edward heard you call for him, which is when he took off looking for you. Then Alice noticed Edward was acting weird, and found out you were missing. Alice started to look for you and that is when Edward found you. Bells, I am so sorry." Emmett explained.

Rosalie spoke up, "I left my purse in the bowling alley and I went back to get it when I heard Tyler telling his friends that you were all over him, asking for sex, and then after he gave it to you, you were begging for more. I didn't believe him so I punched him in the nose."

"That is where he got it, nice right hook Rose," Jasper exclaimed.

I ran over to Rosalie and said "Thank you for doing that." I gave her a hug. Then I walked over to Edward and gave him a big hug. He left an arm around me and he walked me to the couch. We sat down and he kept his arm protectively around me. It felt good, I felt safe.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Edward asked the question I was dreading having to answer. "Belle, please tell us what happened. Let us help you."

Before I started to talk, Emmett came over to sit by me Edward removed his arm from around me and put it supportively on my leg and Emmett put his arm around me. Jasper sat with Alice on the love seat in front of the window. Rosalie sat on the other love seat that was across from the other love seat. I told them everything, about Edward covering the truth to Emmett about Tyler and Jessica. Edward looked ashamed and Emmett looked like he was going to rip Edwards head off.

"If you want me to finish you need to chill out Emmett and you need to stop blaming yourself Edward, I wanted to spend time with Tyler, I thought the rumors were lies." I said before continuing the story. My brother and best guy friend nodded and I finished telling them about what happened and how Edward stopped Tyler from raping me. I suggested we watch a movie and go to sleep I told them that Carlisle said we could sleep in the living room because I wanted to be near Emmett. When we put the movie in Emmett moved over to sit with Rosalie on the love seat. I asked Edward if I could put my head on his shoulder and relax. He told me I don't have to ask, if I need him he will be here for me. How did I get so lucky to have him as my best friend? Edward put his arm back around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was the safest feeling in the world other than having Emmett with me. I felt invincible, I had my biggest protectors in Edward, Emmett and Jasper around me and my sisters (we joke about being sisters all the time, but today it is true.) were there too. Alice put in Sound of Music, the last part I remember is the Do, Re, Me song.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Edwards's shoulder and his arms protectively around me. Why do I feel like this is the way I am suppose to be sleeping.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated._

_This chapter may have strong non consenting sexual content_

The Calm Before the Storm

I woke up the next morning with my head on Edwards, and his arms around me protectively we both had our feet sharing the footstool. I can't explain why this felt like the way it is suppose to be. I looked around and saw Jasper sleeping with Alice curled up to him. My brother was also sleeping with Rosalie next to him. Esme must have covered us with blankets, since they weren't on us when we went to bed. At some point after I fell asleep Edward, Emmett, and Jasper must have gone upstairs to change, since I saw three t-shirts under the blankets, I also notice that Edward was wearing some sweat pants. I then realized that all six of us were covered up with blankets. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I must have fallen back to sleep because I was having a dream, no not a dream a nightmare. I was in the locker area with Tyler; Edward never came to get me and I was being raped. I was screaming for Emmett, Edward, and Jasper when Edward shook me awake with Emmett right there looking very scared. Jasper was on alert hoping to be able to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Belle what happened," I got up to answer my phone and you started to scream.

"Eddie it was horrible, I had a nightmare that you didn't stop him," I started to cry Edward pulled me into his arms and at that exact unfortunate time Jessica walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on here? I thought you wanted me to come over and spend time together. You asked me out last night are you trying to tell me you are dumping me already," Jessica exclaimed.

"Jessica I am sorry, it was just a really rough night last night," I said with regret in my eyes the last thing I wanted to do was cause problems between Edward and Jessica.

"Can't your brother help you? Why do you need my boyfriend." Jessica said walking over to Edward and demanded with her eyes to hug her.

"Jessica I am not dumping you, Belle had a really rough night and we were just trying to comfort her." Edward said letting go of me and giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

My world seemed to be crashing around me and I don't understand why. Emmett saw a look on my face and took me in his arms cradling me, this just didn't feel the same, I did feel safe but it wasn't the same comfort as Edwards was. What is going on with me?

Edwards POV

Bella was sleeping when I woke up. I heard my phone ring, I carefully got out from under Bella, I didn't want to disturb her. I walked over to my phone and answered it,

"Edward, is it okay if I come over? I wanted to spend time with you since our date got interrupted." Jessica asked as soon as I said hello.

"Yeah, but everyone is still sleeping," I replied.

Just then Bella started to scream, for Emmett and me. I hung up the phone with Jessica and ran over to Bella. I took Bella in my arms and tried to calm her down. Just then Jessica came through the front door into the living room. She was pissed to see Bella in my arms, I couldn't figure out why. Bella and I are just friends. Jessica thought that I was with both of them in a relationship, I couldn't be with Bella I don't feel that way for her. I looked at Jessica and saw that she needed me, so I released Bella and gave Jessica a hug and a kiss on the cheek. My mom came in the room and told us breakfast was ready and wanted to know if Jessica was staying. She said she would.

We sat down at the table; I was in between Jessica and Bella with Emmett on Bella's other side. I don't think he was going to leave her side all day. I know I didn't want to I wanted to make sure she was safe, but I had Jessica here so I needed to put my attention to her.

"When I came down last night to turn the TV off, you six looked so cute cuddled up to each other." My mother said putting a platter of eggs the table.

With that Jessica slapped my arm and exclaimed, "You slept with Bella, the night we got together, what are you thinking,"

"It wasn't like that we were watching a movie and Belle's head was on my shoulder as she slept." I defended Bella and myself.

"Sorry, Jessica I swear nothing happened. I had a really rough night and I just needed my friends." Bella answered she looked like she felt so guilty.

We finished our breakfast in silence. After we cleaned up and did the dishes. I took Jessica for a walk in the backyard to give us some privacy.

"Jessica I would like to start a relationship with you, but I am not giving up my friends. We have been through so much and right now I couldn't abandon them if I wanted to." I told her being absolutely serious.  
"I don't mind your friends Edward. I just think that your friend Belle wants more than just a friendship, I mean according to Lauren she slept with Tyler last night and now she is sleeping with you," Jessica recounted and accused, she said friend in a snide way.

"Jessica you know that her name is Bella. As to the whole Tyler thing you don't know what you are taking about. I saved Belle from him, that is why we left last night," I said getting very angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, please don't be mad at me," Jessica said with tears in her eyes.

I took her in my arms and gave her a hug. We then continued walking talking about movies, school, music, and everything under the sun. We were out side for 3 hours when Emmett came up to us.

"Ed, Bells would like you and I to be there with her when she has to talk to your dad's friend who will be here in an hour. Esme is making lunch right now, can you two please come back to the house so you can eat." Emmett explained.

"Emmett, why does Bella need Edward? I don't think it is right for her to have demands of a friend, you should be able to do what ever it is that she needs." Jessica retorted.

"Jessica, Emmett and I make her feel safe and after what happened with Tyler, we are trying to do what we need to in order to make her feel safe. Why don't we go see a movie tonight?" I answered her.

Jessica agreed and then we walked to the house. When we got to the house everyone was already sitting at the table the seats for Jessica and I were between Alice and Jasper. Bella was sitting between Alice and Emmett.

For lunch we had sandwiches and salad. "Bella, I am sorry for what happened last night. If you need anything please ask me," Jessica said. I was floored, I couldn't believe it I really thought Jessica hated Bella; maybe Jessica is going to make an effort with my friends.

After lunch, Jessica went home to start getting ready for our date. Dr. Franklin arrived about 20 minutes after Jessica left.

Bella POV

I was scared to talk about what happened last night to a stranger. I wanted Edward and Emmett there with me, I feel so comfortable when I am with them and I know that nothing will hurt me.

Dr. Franklin was an older woman probably in her early 50's. She was dressed casually pair of jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. At first we talked about growing up and moving to forks and meeting my friends. This was really easy to talk about. Then she asked, "Isabelle, can you tell me why we're here today?"

Here is what I didn't like taking about, it only happened yesterday but it scared me to talk about it. I must have tensed up because Emmett's arm was suddenly around me and Edwards's hand was on my thigh. I was going to start talking when Dr. Franklin interrupted me by asking, "Emmett what made you suddenly put your arm around Isabelle?"

"I felt her tense next to me and I figured she could use some support." My brother answered protectively.

"Now Edward why did you put you hand on her thigh?" Dr. Franklin continued.

"I knew she needed my support and when Emmett and I are with her, his arm goes around her shoulders and my hand goes on her leg. This is just what we do," Edward answered.

"Back to you Isabelle, why are we here today?" Dr. Franklin said getting back on track.

I explained in detail what happened, up to Edward saving me and bringing me to his house and Dr. Cullen looking me over. She sat across from me and listened quietly to what I said.

"How does the situation make you feel?" Dr Franklin asked.

"I feel stupid for allowing it to happen. I feel like nobody will want me now or only want me to try and score. I feel horrible for needing Emmett and Eddie. I feel guilty for causing problems with Eddie and Jessica. I wish I didn't need them like I do," as I talked about nobody wanting me, Edwards tightened his hand on my thigh and Emmett pulled me closer showing me their support.

"Be," was all my brother got out before Dr. Franklin interrupted him.

"Isabelle, those are great things to be feeling. We are doing a wonderful job. We have been talking for an hour; I would like to take a brake. After 20 minutes I would like to come back and talk with out your brother and Edward, if that is okay with you."

"I guess that is okay as long as when we come back if I need Emmett he can come back in," I agreed timidly.

Dr. Franklin agreed and then left Carlisle's office. The three of us sat there for a couple minutes not saying anything. Then I got up and said, "Thank you for being here for me I know it couldn't have been easy. I am going to go the bathroom and then get something to drink. We can talk after my next session, if you want." I then walked away before either of them could talk. I grabbed a diet Pepsi out of the fridge and went out to the back to sit on the patio. While I was out there Jasper came out and sat down with me.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Jasper asked after a couple minutes.

"Alright I guess. I think the hardest part is done, I can't imagine anything harder than reliving last night. Do you think Jessica will forgive me or at least not feel threatened by me? I mean we all are just friends. Alice isn't jealous of me, she knows you and I are just friends." I asked him.

"Well we were all friends before I started to date Alice, you two were already best friends. Do I think you and Jessica will be friends during this? No. I think you two may be able to find a way to tolerate each other for Edward, but I don't think she will ever get past the friendship you have. To her you are competition for Edward's affection. She learned last night that he puts you above her. You needed him and he was there for you." Jasper observed.

"Yeah, I understand. I will try harder not to need Eddie; I don't want to cause him problems in his love life," I told Jasper, but it was really hard to say. What is wrong I want Edward to be happy. Then added, "I need to get back, I have more therapy to do now."

I walked back to Carlisle's office, boy I hoped he was okay with us monopolizing his office. I settled back down on the couch, this time I was alone. Dr. Franklin sat in Carlisle's chair she asked if I was comfortable and when I nodded my head she continued. "Isabelle before we left I had you tell me how you are feeling. I decided this part would be easier on Emmett, Edward, and you if your brother and friend we not in here. Usually I don't allow other people to be in a counseling session, but I made an exception because you are important to Carlisle and I wanted you to be comfortable. I hope you are comfortable enough with me to continue." She stopped and I nodded my head, Dr Franklin continued, "I have helped people who have been through what you have been through so I would like to continue." She paused, and when I didn't say anything or object she asked. "Why do you feel stupid for what happened?"

"I feel like I should have known not to go into another room away from the group with Tyler, he had a reputation." I answered.

"Why did you go off with him?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"Thought that it was just a rumor. I thought that he really liked me and we were talking so I thought that he really just wanted to talk in a quite place. I feel stupid for thinking that." I answered her.

"Isabelle, you did nothing wrong. You just wanted go somewhere and talk. That did not give him the right to do to you what he did. You are the victim here. Remember that. It was all his fault." Dr. Franklin told me and for some reason I believed her. I was starting to feel a little bit better about myself.

"Now why do you think no one will want you or only want to use you?" Dr. Franklin asked me.

"Well I am damaged goods, I was used by Tyler. Guy's will either think I am no good or they will only want me to do what Tyler did. I don't feel like I can trust guys other than Emmett, Jasper, and Eddie. I don't think I will ever find someone who will want me now." I exclaimed.

"Isabelle, you are not damaged goods. What happened is tragic, but it could have been worse. You were violated, but there is nothing wrong with you. All guys don't think the way Tyler thought. You will have to take baby steps to trust guys. As for finding the right guy that will want you I think will happen before you know it." Dr Franklin suggested. "I am happy about what we talked about today. I would like to talk to you on Monday, I don't think we need to meet tomorrow, but I think you may need someone to talk to on Monday after school. I will meet you here at 4:00. If you need me before that, call me." She said handing me a card with her information.

We left Carlisle office. I went downstairs for a little bit and then decided I wanted to spend the rest of the night by my self so I went to Edwards room after he left for his date with Jessica.

Jessica POV

I can't stand Bella. She really drives me nuts. I am glad that I have Edward I am not giving him up either. He is mine. These are my thoughts as I was waiting for Edward to pick me up. He showed up and came up to the door. The doorbell rang and I answered while walking out the door. Edward gave me a hug and when he pulled me back he said I looked very nice. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a very revealing shirt. I was hoping to at least get a nice passionate kiss tonight. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a button down shirt. "You look nice too," I commented.

We got in to his Volvo and went to Port Angles, we went to a pizza place to have dinner we shared a small pizza and both had salads. We decided to see The Dark Knight, we got our popcorn and found our seats. Once the movie started Edward put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. This was very comfortable, I understood why Bella, the bitch fell asleep on his shoulder. There were a couple parts where I cuddled up closer to him. I kissed him on his chin a couple of times, trying to get him to understand what I wanted. Each time I kissed him he smiled. After the movie I asked, "Edward would you like to go somewhere to talk?"

"I guess we could do that where would you like to go?" He answered.

"Lets go to La Push we could go down to the beach and talk." He agreed. When we got to the beach we got out of the car and walk down to the beach we found a couple of rocks next to each other and sat down. We talked about our likes and dislikes, after about 5 minutes I leaned over to kiss him and he kissed me back. This is the best part of our date. We kissed a couple more time and then Edward said "Well it's getting late I guess we should get you home."

I agreed, but I wasn't happy. I was so hoping to get more from him.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning on the couch in the living room. I remembered falling asleep in Edward's room, so someone must have moved me. I looked around and saw Edward sleeping on the loveseat next to me. I moved over to him and whispered. "Eddie, go up and sleep in you room, you don't need to keep watching over me." He must not have heard me because he didn't respond. I shook him a little and said, "Eddie, Eddie wake up and go sleep in your room." Edward's response surprised me. He grabbed me pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips. I felt electricity. I pushed my self off of him and went back to the couch. Edward still didn't wake up. I lay down and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. When Edward woke up 30 minutes later I pretended to be sleeping. I felt him watching me, so I woke up. "Good morning Eddie," I said.

"Good morning Belle," Edward responded.

"How was your date last night?" I asked.

"Not bad we went to see Dark Knight, you need to go see it, it was awesome," He said. It seemed he didn't realize he kissed me in his sleep, because he didn't act any differently. Once everyone woke up we ate lunch and then Emmett and I went home. When we got to our house Charlie walked on eggshell around me, so I went up to my room and picked up and started to read Sense and Sensibility. I went down to make dinner, which were hamburgers with fries. I then went back up to my room. Shortly before I fell asleep Emmett came in to make sure I was doing all right and I was. I fell asleep and had a dream about Edward.

Sorry about leaving you all hanging. I am not real happy about this chapter, but I thought it needed to be done. Remember if you like it, give me your feedback. If you want to see something happen let me know. I am just about to the good stuff, Bella and Edward.


	10. Storm

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

_**This chapter may have strong sexual content**_

**Storm**

_Edward and I were in his room listening to music. I was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard; Edward was sitting at the foot of the bed. When the song ended, he moved up to me and kissed me passionately. Our hands started to explore each other's bodies. He was so gentle the feeling was amazing. He pulled my shirt off. _Emmett woke me up by gently shaking me. "Get away, I was having a great dream," I told him.

"I can only guess what is was about." Emmett responded.

"Em, did I talk in my sleep," I asked horrified.

"No, I was just joking," Emmett, replied, but it looked like he was lying. I guess I have to drop it because I knew he wouldn't tell me anyway.

"You are going to have to ride with me today Bells, Edward is giving Jessica a ride and figured it would be easier if I took you." Emmett stated. I got out of bed, went down and got a bowl of cereal before hopping in the shower to get ready for school. I decided to wear a pair of loose fitting jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. Alice would not be happy, but I wasn't in the mood to care. I brushed my hair and left it down, doing nothing but brushing the tangles out. I didn't put make up on either; this will also piss Alice off. I waked back down stairs walking to the door to leave when Emmett came up to me and said. "Are you sure you are wearing that to school? I am pretty sure Alice will have something not nice to say."

"Yes Em, I don't want everyone to look at me like I'm a piece of meat," I replied walking out the door and getting into the Jeep.

I sat in the back seat so Rosalie could sit by Emmett. Once we got to school there were stares and fingers pointing, however when Emmett or Rosalie would look their direction the people would pretend they didn't see me. When I got to first my first class I felt the pink elephant in the room, everyone knows I am here but won't say anything to me. Mr. Ross gave us time to start our assignment, we were having a test on Thursday, and he wanted to make sure we understood everything. Once people were 'working,' I heard the whispers; slut and whore were the most common. When class was over I went the restroom to sit by myself. I missed second class and I was getting up the gumption to go to third period when I heard someone enter the bathroom. I kept hidden so I wasn't seen.

"You know Tyler says Bella, asked for sex. Actually he said she was begging for it. She was the one wanting to go to the quite are. Tyler can't understand why Emmett, Jasper, Edward beat him up." Lauren stated.

"Oh I believe it. I went over to Eddie house Saturday; when I got there she was all over my boyfriend. He gave mea hug and wimpy kiss on the cheek. I know he wanted to throw me down on the ground and get some business done. I had breakfast thee and found out that slut slept with Eddie, supposedly nothing happened. Do you see how protective of her those boys all are? I'll bet she is sleeping with them all, well I think even Emmett isn't that dumb, I bet she's doing Rosalie instead. Anyway, Eddie took me on a great walk where we talked and got really close. Big dumb Emmett, interrupted us saying lunch was ready and the whore wanted my Eddie there with her when she talked to one of Carlisle's friends, probably a shrink to see why she's so loose," Jessica said taking a breath.

"Oh I totally agree with that," Lauren said hoping Jessica for more information.

"After we had lunch I left to get ready for my date with Eddie and he went to be by her side. I don't know what happened then Eddie wouldn't tell me but my guess is that she like to the shrink to get what she wants, you now the type. When Eddie picked me up he told me I was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he loved me. While we were watching the movie I played with him while he felt me up, it was so good that afterwards we went to a beach on La Push and had sex. He is the best lover I have ever had," Jessica bragged as they were walking out.

I was so horrified that while Jessica was talking I could barely breath. Once they left and the bell rang I sobbed hysterically. When Edward kissed me he must have been dreaming about Jessica. That's why he held me so close and kissed me so passionately. I cried even harder at that though and couldn't figure out why. I didn't go to my third class. I did however venture out to fourth class, Accounting.

In the hallway Alice stopped me, "Bella are you okay?" She could always tell when something was wrong with me. Although today it might just be the tear marks on my face.

"Maybe, I'll tell you at lunch," I told her and walked away.

I didn't pay attention during Accounting. I didn't care at this point I had shut down. When lunch came I grabbed water and an apple. I went to sit at our table and didn't see Edward of Jessica there; I was relieved.

As I sat down Alice said, "So will you tell us now?"

"Only if you promise not to tell a soul, this includes Eddie. No retaliation Em I want to tell you but you can't promise me, I won't!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed including Emmett, I think he could tell I was serious.

"Can we go to you jeep, Em? I don't want to talk about it in here." I stated getting up. In order to walk out the door we had to pass the table Edward and Jessica were sitting at.

"Bella, I hope your okay. Edd..ward thought we should sit with my friends today and with you guys tomorrow. I hope we can put last year behind us and be friends." Jessica said stopping me.

I couldn't even look at Edward to see the expression on his face. I looked at her smiling and nodded nicely, then I walked away, I felt the tears starting.

Once we were out the doors I an actually more like stumbled to Emmett's jeep with everyone following me afraid I would fall. When I stopped Emmett was by my in a second and took me in his arms as I sobbed. After a couple minutes I calmed down and told them everything Lauren and Jessica said in the bathroom. When I was done talking everyone bombarded me.

"How could you just smile and nod at her? I would have ripped that fake blonde hair out of her head." Rosalie demanded.

"I'm going to kill them both, I am thinking about Edward too." Emmett said holding me closer.

"You know Jessica was lying about her and Edward. I don't think Edward even likes her like that." Alice defended her brother and tried to reassure me, boy is the ever the optimist.

"Bella, I am shocked. I wish you didn't have to go through this, you know I am always here for you," Jasper said very calmly.

"Guys! You promised not to do anything. I couldn't hurt Jessica, because it would hurt Eddie and even if what Jessica said happened between them I couldn't hurt him. Rosalie you know I couldn't hurt Edward anymore than I could hurt one of you. You five are my closest and dearest friends. I just don't want to be by Eddie right now I just can't take it after," and I stopped talking. I decided right there that I needed to get over everything right now. Get over the Tyler crap and forget the new weird feelings I was having for Edward, it was best for me. Then the bell rang.

History was next we had a test on the aftershock of WWI to Germany. Once Alice and I handed in out tests I sent a not to Alice.

_**Will Edward be home at the time of my appointment with Dr. Franklin?**_

_**Yes I think so, why?**_ Alice sent back to me.

_**I don't want him there. I won't be staying over at your house for a while, at least when Eddie is there.**_ I explained this meant I would be spending more time alone, since we all usually spent all our free time at Alice and Edwards.

_**I will get him out of the house then. I wanted to have a girl's night out Friday; I thought it would be nice. Maybe the boys can have a boy's night at your house. Bella, you can't avoid Edward forever**_. Alice replied

_**I know I just need a week or so to myself. **_I told her. I knew I couldn't stay away from the whole gang for long. The most time we spent apart was the month Emmett and I were in New York, with Mom and Phil; we met at the Kennedy International Airport. Mom and Phil got a suite for all of us and we spent time having a blast. The miles and amount of time spent away was murder.

_Flashback_

_I remembered getting off the airplane at Port Angles airport and being swarmed by everyone. Edward was the first to get to me. He gave me a huge hug lifting me off the ground and saying, "Beautiful Belle, I missed you while you were going. Nothing was the same. Every phone call we got I was afraid you had hurt yourself."_

_"Yeah, he was really damn annoying. Next time you go away take him with you," Alice agreed hugging me. We all hugged each other and for some reason Edward hugged me twice._

_Charlie and Carlisle drove the rest of the Musketeers to pick us up. Charlie took us out to eat then dropped us off at the Cullen's, where we stayed for 3 weeks before Charlie forced us to go home. In those three weeks we never did anything alone we always did in groups of three. That way we all got to spend time together._

Those were the days when everything was easy. No dating getting in the way. With that thought the bell rang. As we were leaving Alice stopped me, "Bella are you okay? You seemed off in space."

"I am fine Alice, I was just thinking about the summer Emmett and I spent in New York and the reception we had when we got back. Those times were so much easier," I admitted what I was thinking about.

"Yeah, they were." She admitted as we went different directions.

I was not looking forward to this class. I walked in the locker room waiting for anything to happen. I went to my locker, so far nothing; maybe I could get this over painlessly. I took my shirt off to change it and I heard "Oh Bella, why didn't you let Tyler or Edward mark you, weren't they good enough for you?" I didn't recognize the voice. I continued to change not paying mind to her. Then the whole locker room blew up with insults and accusations. I did my best to ignore them, it was getting difficult, when my friend Angela came up to me and said "Bella, just ignore them. I know what really happened and I believe you. Call me later and we can talk." Angela said and walked into the gym. I was done getting changed so I followed her in. We did our warm ups and then it was time to split up into teams. We were standing in a line to be picked into the four teams. I was standing three people away from Jasper when I heard, "Hey Jasper did you tap Bella's ass too. I heard that she has been had by half the junior class." A guy name Stan said. Next thing I knew Stan was on the ground, Jasper punched him. One of the other guys that I didn't know the name of was saying, "Well maybe you are next. I heard over the weekend she did Edward and Tyler," with that a fight broke out. Jasper was fighting 3 different and holding his own well if you ask me. The gym teacher Mr. Jenkins came over to break up the fight and sent Stan, Jasper and the three guys I don't remember the names of to the office. I felt horrible, why is this happening I am the victim, I didn't do anything wrong. We continued with class. The four teams were picked and we started to play. I wasn't doing too badly; I hit the ball across the net a couple of times. I managed not to hurt any of my teammates the first game. I was waiting to be rotated in when one of my classmates Mike came up next to me he was being rotated as well. "Hey, Bella, I know this is probably crappy timing but I wanted to let you know that there are some of us who don't believe any of the rumors. I know that what ever happened isn't your fault. I would like to get to know you better on your own terms. I have been wanting to ask you out for a while and I just got up the nerve to even talk to you and then this happens to you. I am so sorry. I understand if you don't want to do anything." Mike said.

"I would like to get to know you better, but I am not really ready to date anyone." I answered, as it was my turn to go in. Mike seemed really nice, but I was going to take this a lot slower. The next time we were rotated out Mike and I made plans for him to come to my house. I figured I would be able have Emmett there, not necessarily in the same room, but in the house that way nothing can happen. Gym class was over and I had to go to the locker room. As soon as I entered the room it started.

"Bella now has her boys fighting for her. What does Alice think of you screwing her boyfriend?" Some girl asked.

The bantering continued. I changed my clothes quickly completely ignoring the comments made and went to Chemistry.

Edward POV

I have been trying to avoid Bella, since Sunday morning. I kissed Bella, I think she thought I was deep in sleep when I pulled her down, but I knew it was her. I'm not sure why I kissed her. I am seeing Jessica, we aren't serious, but come on what kind of guy does that make me. Today Jessica has been all over me like we have known each other for years. I kept nicely as possible pushing her off me; I could tell she was getting pissed, but come on we were in public.

By lunch time today there we so many rumors flying around school. Poor Bella, I wanted to go comfort her but I saw the rest of the musketeers were with her and I knew if she needed me someone would come get me. I was very impressed with Jessica at lunch today she extended an olive branch Bella seemed to except it. However Bella looked so upset and like she was about to burst out in tears.

During 7th hour I heard there was a fight in the gym class and that 5 guys were sent to the principal's office. I assumed Jasper was one of the 5. I was actually very surprised that it wasn't Emmett or I. There were quite a few times today that I almost lost my temper.

I got to chemistry before Bella, which wasn't unusual. I was surprised to see her walk in with her head held high; I had assumed she would look a lot more depressed than she did. Mrs. Jenski came in and told us to get out our notebooks we were having a lecture about the lab we would be doing tomorrow. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote.

**Are you okay Belle**

Bella nodded and went back to taking notes.

Now I knew something was wrong. I had been having this nagging feeling Bella wasn't all right since about third class. I figured it was nothing because I had seen all of our friends and they hadn't said anything, the only one I didn't see was Alice. If there were a problem with Bella they would have told me, right? What if it was my fault? With that thought I wrote.

**Bella I know you better than that. What is wrong? Did I do something?**

She kept the note for a few minutes, I was about to nudge her or actually say something when she responded with.

**Don't worry about it. I am FINE. You couldn't' do anything about it anyway.**

What the hell? I can't do anything anyway, why I would do anything for her.

I left her alone until there was about 15 minutes of school left, when I wrote her.

**Hey why don't I give you a ride to my house tonight, since you are going there anyways?**

I slid her the paper, she immediately got up and asked Mrs. Jenski to leave. Then she left.

Holy shit. Whatever is wrong with Bella is my fault, but what did I do?

As soon as the bell rang, I ran to find Emmett and Rosalie. I blew right past Jessica who looked pissed as I passed her. I could feel her following me.

"Em, what is wrong with Belle?" I demanded.

"What happened?" Was his response. Before I had a chance to respond Rosalie took off down the hallway towards the chemistry room.

I explained what happened in class and what I felt earlier and asked why they didn't tell me before that she was having a hard time.

That is when Emmett said the unthinkable, "Edward, I would like you to stay away from my sister for a little while. Please don't go home tonight until after the appointment. Someone will call you when we leave. Everything will work out I swear. Just do this for HER, please."

I nodded. Emmett knew I would do anything for Bella no questions asked. I still wanted to know what's up and why Bella didn't want me around. This though made me feel like part of me was missing and very afraid that I was loosing my best friend. I looked over at Jessica she had her arm around my waist and a huge grin on her face. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"Do you mind if I come over for a few hours, it seems I am not allowed at my house." I asked her; I wouldn't go home until they wanted me to. I wasn't going to go against Bella and I was afraid of what Emmett would do to me if I did, friend or not.

"Of course, you are always welcome, boyfriend." She purred at me before giving me a sloppy kiss.

"Get a room guys," Emmett said disgusted before walking away looking upset.

I took that as whatever I did to upset Bella, pissed Emmett off as well. I just wish I could figure out what that was.

Jessica and I went to her house and watched a couple of movies, she kept trying to make out with me, but I was way to preoccupied to do much of anything. My thoughts were on Bella and what I did wrong. We kissed a couple times, but when my phone rang at about 6:30 I jumped to answer it.

"Hey, you can come home now, they left," Was all Jasper said before hanging up on me. I said good-bye to Jessica and her parents before running out the door and flying home. I think I took the 25 minute drive in 5 to get home and see what was going on.


	11. Repercussions

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise statedRepercussions

I couldn't handle another minute next to Edward. I just kept thinking about him and Jessica on a beach. She was so mean to me I don't understand why he is with her, and having sex with her, that was just too much for me. I always assumed he would be with someone who was liked by all of us, not a bitch to most of us. I also though he would wait to have sex, not do it on the first date. I guess I don't know him like I thought.

I know I can't say no to Edward about giving me a ride to his house, no matter how hurt I am I can't hurt him. I asked Mrs. Jenski if I could be excused because I didn't feel well. When she said yes, I ran straight to the bathroom to wait for him to leave. After about 25 minutes I heard Rosalie saying my name as she came into the bathroom. I came out of the stall and hugged her holding back my tears, I said, "I couldn't answer him."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I told her what happened and then I said. "I wouldn't have been able to say no to him and I don't want to be near Jessica for sure. I was so distraught by the pain and hurt in Eddie's eyes. I feel so bad for hurting him."

Rosalie comforted me for a few more minutes and then took me to Emmett's jeep. A couple of minutes later Emmett came out to the jeep looking upset.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing Bells. Edward is too stupid figure out why you want space. I also told him to leave you alone for a while." My brother answered.

We drove to the Cullen's in silence. When we got there I finished my Algebra before I met with Dr. Franklin. At 4:00 I went to Dr. Cullen's office, he and Dr. Franklin were talking when I entered.

"Oh I didn't realize it was that late. I will let you get to it, " Carlisle said when he saw me and left his office.

"How was school today?" Dr Franklin a few minutes after Carlisle left.

"It was not a fun day." I said and then explained all of the issues. I told her about Jasper's fight in gym class and chemistry with Edward. Then I explained, "I know I need to not let it bother me anymore. It could have been much worse with Tyler and it wasn't. I didn't let the comments bother me this afternoon. I was worried about Jasper though. I can't believe they fought; Jasper is usually such a peaceful person. I haven't even heard anything about him yet. As for Eddie, Sunday morning he kissed me and it felt very nice but he was sleeping and probably thinking about Jessica. With what Jessica said today I just need a little distance. He is still my best friend but with his girlfriend, I just can't take it yet, her niceness is so fake, but I can't tell him because it would hurt him.

"Well Isabelle, I think you are doing a wonderful job and you are on the right track. I don't think you need me right now since you have such a great support system and you seem to be doing much better than you were on Saturday. Please keep my phone number and call me if you need to." Dr. Franklin assured me.

We left Carlisle's office and I saw Jasper was there.

"Jasper, I am so sorry about this. It's all my fault." I exclaimed giving him a hug.

"It isn't your fault. Principle Gibbons talked to me, I didn't get expelled since he knows the kind of person I am; I have to get really pissed before I will do anything. Our principle has come up with a solution and we will find it out tomorrow morning." Jasper answered.

"Bells, we should probably get going." Emmett suggested.

As Emmett and I were leaving I heard Jasper calling Edward telling him he could come home. I was hit with a huge waive of guilt. I was keeping Edward from his own house. That isn't nice of me. I will be staying away for the Cullen's house for sure. I am not keeping him from his house.

When we got home, we had pizza for dinner then I went up to my room and finished my homework. I took a shower to feel clean and then grabbed my book and read until I fell asleep. I didn't dream tonight. The next morning I dressed the way I normally did in pair of shinny jeans and a nice shirt, today's style was blue button down shirt.

I rode with Emmett again today; it was going to become the new thing to do. We got to school and I walked to my first class. Once the bell rang Principal Gibbons came over the loud speaker and said. "The entire student body to the gymnasium we are having an assembly NOW.

We walked down to the gym; I sat with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. Edward and Jessica sat next to Alice; Jessica also had Lauren sitting next to her. There was a podium in the middle of the gym and Mr. Gibbons was standing behind it. Once everyone was seated he began.

"We have been having some issues with sexual comments about a lot of the students. I would like them to stop NOW. To make sure of this anyone who is caught verbally abusing or spreading negative things about anyone will be suspended without questioning. I will be calling everyone's parents to notify him or her of this, so if you are sent home your parents will know why. All teachers will be listening to you and there will be no way around this. Everyone is going to treat each other much better, I will not be lenient, everyone will have the same rules; I don't care if you haven't ever been in trouble you will still be suspended." We were dismissed and as we were walking out I heard laughter coming from Jessica I took a quick look and she was whispering to Lauren, looking directly at me.

When we got back to Algebra we were given an assignment and time to work on it we were also told we would be having a review tomorrow for a test on Thursday. I completely ignored everyone. I occasionally heard Jessica's voice but I ignored the words. I went to my next two classes and had no problems I got the assignments, I wasn't really behind for missing those two periods yesterday. I just had an extra assignment from both classes. At lunch I sat with the musketeers minus Edward he was sitting with Jessica again. Things went well. I didn't hear the whispering I heard yesterday. Everyone seemed to be scared of a suspension; I was fine with that, it made my life easier. The next two classes were easy as well I got a 98% on my history test. Then we started discussing the after effects of WWI in the United States. Gym was very easy. Stan wasn't in class and I assumed he was suspended.

Now was the class I dreaded, chemistry. I had to work with Edward today. We started to do our lab and we worked quietly until Edward said.

"Belle, I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you. Belle, I can't stand this not talking. I know Emmett said that you wanted your distance from me and that things will get better, but I just don't know what I did wrong."

"Eddie, I just need some space from you. I can't be by Jessica right now. It is nothing with you, at least I don't think it is you." I answered him and we went back to working on the lab.

After class I went to my locker to get the books I needed to have to study from. When I was closing my locker Jessica came up to me and said, "I see you have the principal under you skin too. I guess you are not ageist you will do anyone. Oh well, you won't be having your way with Eddie again I take care of him."

"You know Jessica his name is Edward and you are just a flavor. You won't be around long. You are too low class for him. Eddie isn't stupid he will figure you out and throw you to the curb. " I said she looked like she wanted to say something but I just walked away.

I got in the jeep with Emmett and Rosalie, they wanted to know what was taking so long and I told them about Jessica and my conversation. Rosalie was happy I stood up for myself. Emmett again wanted to hurt her, but I told him that wasn't necessary. I would take care of her as I needed to and that it was time I fought some of my own battles.

When we got home I put my homework out on the kitchen table and started dinner I was making a meatloaf and baked potatoes. At about 4:00 Mike came over.

"So what do you want to do tonight Bella?" Mike asked as he walked through the door.

"I was thinking we could do some homework and talk. I am making meatloaf for dinner and have enough if you would like to join us." I said.

"That would be cool. Um, where…is…your brother?" Mike asked looking a little fearful. With that Emmett came around the corner.

"I will be in the living room doing some homework. Why do you plan on doing something you don't want me to know about?" Emmett asked Mike smirking.

"Um, no…I…was…just…curious. Mike said he looked like he was about to die.

"Hey dude, I was just joking. I have never heard anything bad about you. You are cool for now." My brother stated giving Mike a gentle punch in the shoulder. Then Emmett left the room chuckling to himself.

We sat down and started working on our homework. After about an hour of homework Charlie came home. I told him dinner would be ready in about 30 minutes. He nodded and went into the living room to talk with Emmett. I made fresh green beans to go with dinner. Once dinner was ready, we all sat down to eat. After everyone had taken about 4 bites Charlie said,

"So Mike, what are you intentions with our Bells?" Everyone was shocked. I turned about 4 different shades of red.

"I would like to get to know her better and maybe start dating her, if she agrees once we know each other a little better." Mike answered swallowing his food. We finished dinner, Mike helped me with the dishes and then he headed home after I asked if he wanted to come over again tomorrow night, he agreed.

Once Mike left Charlie called Emmett and I into the living room.

"Guys what is going on at that school? I got a call from Tom Gibbons today and he told me that if either of you come home from school suspended it is probably for harassment. What is going on and why am I getting a phone call at work?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Yesterday, Bells was harassed by everyone. It even caused a fight with Jasper in gym class I guess they said something to him about Bells and he punched a guy and then three others decided to try and take Jasper down. You know dad, for a guy who hates violence nothing happened to him, but the other three walked away with a black eye." Emmett explained and boasted.

I told them what Stan had said that upset Jasper and then what happened with the other three guys. Emmett wished he were there so that he could have killed Stan or at least helped beat everyone up. Charlie shot him an evil look for the comment.

"I understand then. Isabelle I need to talk to you about Tyler, would you like Emmett to leave?" Charlie asked.

"No, I he can stay, what do you need?" I replied.

"I need to make sure you still wanted to press charges against Tyler." Charlie stated.

"Yes I do. I don't want him to get away with it," I told Charlie.

"Well I will need you to come into the station first thing tomorrow and make a statement. We will have to contact Dr Cullen and Edward as well as your therapist to get statements from them. You can ride into the station with me and then give your statement to Deputy Shirley. Either Deputy Shirley or I will be taking you back to school. I will call them in the morning to let them know you will be late.

"Can Emmett take me in and then both of us being late for school? It would just be nice for me to have him in the station for support." I asked hopeful.

"Yeah that should work as long as it is okay with your brother," Charlie answered.

"Not a problem Bells, I will call Rosalie to see if she can catch a ride with Jasper," Emmett replied.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school and giving my statement. Emmett was waiting downstairs to take me. We drove to the station in silence.

"Are you ready for this Bells?" Emmett asked as we pulled in.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answered him.

We went into the station and went looking for Deputy Frank Shirley. When I found him he was on the phone and put one finger up for me to wait a minute. I sat down and waited for him to be done with his phone call. Frank Shirley has known Emmett and I since I was five when he started working for the Forks Police Department. Once he was off the phone he pulled a few sheets of paper from a file, got out a tape recorder, the Deputy Shirley said, "I need you to state you name and the date." I told him both.

"You need to tell me why we are here. Please be very specific with dates, times if you remember them, the full names of people involved, and everything that happened. You need to be very descriptive. I am sorry if this causes you any pain." Deputy Shirley said, very professionally, but you could see in his eyes he hated to be the one to have to take this statement, I don't think anyone who works with Charlie wanted to take this one. I told him everything that happened from the moment Tyler and I started to dance to Edward coming and rescuing me before it became rape. I told him about Dr Cullen seeing me and talking with Dr. Franklin. Deputy Shirley stopped the tape recorder and said "I am so sorry Bella. I wish it hadn't happened to you. We will get Tyler. I will need you to come over after school and sign you statement."

"Okay, I'll be here. " I told him before leaving. I went to find Charlie; he gave me a hug and made sure it was okay to go to class. I was, until I saw Emmett in the lobby. He looked broken. I ran to him and hugged him, we both broke into tears Emmett's didn't last as long as mine. When we pulled away and were in the car he said, "Bells I am so sorry. I'm suppose to be the strong one, but I keep failing you; first I let Tyler get to you, now you have to keep re-living it and I can't do anything to help you."

"But you do Em, You are always here for me. What happened with Tyler is no one's fault but his." I reassured my brother and then added, "Let's get to school."

We had missed the first 2 classes. Spanish was pretty easy our teacher gave us a review for the test we were having tomorrow. Then we were given free time, I was caught up so I sat back and was trying to clear my mind of this mornings events. Angela came and sat down next to me pulling me from my mind clearing. "Angela, I am so sorry. It slipped my mind you wanted to talk to me. I am such a bad friend. What did you want to talk about?" I asked feeling guilty a friend wanted me and I completely ignored her.

"Your not a bad friend you've had a lot on you mind. Can we go somewhere private to talk at lunch? I don't want to talk about this around others," Angela said.

"Sure, let me grab some food and we can talk in Emmett's jeep. I'll grab his keys and let him know what's going on." I told her as the bell rang.

I grabbed a turkey and cheese sandwich as well as a diet root beer. I asked Emmett for his keys so I could talk to Angela. He eyed me for a minute before handing me the keys and then said. "You can have them, but if you take off I will call dad and press charges." We both started to laugh. As I was walking out the door I heard him call "I'm serious, Bells."

I got to Emmett's jeep and Angela was crying. "Ang, what's wrong?" I asked as I unlocked the jeep she motioned for me to get in. I climbed as carefully as possible across the passenger seat to the drivers seat, I only slipped once; she got in as well and closed the door. We sat in silence for a few minutes all I could hear was Angela's sobbing. When she calmed down a little she said. "Bella, you are lucky. Tyler didn't finish. Edward saved you. Before Ben and I got together this summer, I went out on a date with Tyler. He always seemed so nice to me. Anyway after the movie we took a walk, he pulled me into an alley and raped me. The only person besides you I told was Ben. I had to explain why it took me so long to kiss him and why sometimes when he touches me I cringe. Ben has been so supportive of me."

It took me a few seconds before I responded. "Ang, you need to tell my dad or a different officer. Report him and press charges."

"Oh, Bella I was so afraid you would hate me. If I had reported him when it happened, like Ben suggested it. He wouldn't have been able to hurt you." Angela sobbed.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. You need to report this and talk to someone. Em and I have to go to the police station so I can sign my police report. You can come with us and report Tyler. Deputy Shirley took mine, I am sure he can take yours too," I told her.

"Um," Angela paused, the finished with, "Yeah, I should tell someone and I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

We sat in the jeep, I gave her half of my sandwich, she was looking a little skinny, and I assumed she wasn't eating real well. We both ate and just talked not about Tyler but Ben, Mike and life in general. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I told her to meet me at the jeep after school. I went to find Emmett; he was waiting by my locker. I gave him his keys and told him Angela was coming with us to the station after school. I wouldn't give him an answer as to why because I didn't want him to go kill Tyler.

Once in history class I noticed Alice was being kind of distant with me, not rude but not herself. We had a sub for history that told us to read certain pages and do the questions at the end.

"Alice, are you okay? You seem to be a little distant." I asked once I was done reading.

"I'm alright I just hate friction between us. I agree with your reasons, but I love my brother. This is killing him, especially since doesn't understand what is going on. I tried to tell him, but he once I said Jessica he won't listen anymore. He is turning a blind eye, because when Jessica is around him she only has nice things to say about you and the rest of us. One day he will wake up and realize we have been telling him the truth. I just hope it is sooner rather than later." Alice answered looking very sad.

"Alice, I am so sorry for my part in all of this. I have to talk to him today. I need to get today's Algebra note from him, since I missed class," I explained. I then told her about giving my statement this morning. We sat silently for a while I worked on the questions we were assigned, then the bell rang we hugged and went to our different classes. In the gym locker room I heard whispering but couldn't make out what was said, but I got dressed and when into the gym. Class went as usual I noticed Stan wasn't in class, I suspected he was suspended. Half way through class we hear Tyler being called over the loud speaker. After class we saw he was sitting in the back of a police cruiser, with my dad and Deputy Shirley in the front seat.

When I got to chemistry Edward wasn't there I got worried. I could do the lab alone, but why wasn't he here? Right before the bell rang Edward walked in. He looked rough, he hadn't shaved and it looked like he didn't sleeping, or at least not well. He sat down and looked saddened. It broke my heart; I totally understood where Alice was coming from having to see Edward like this.

We started the lab in silence, finally I said, "This is killing me too. I miss my best friend, Eddie."

"Then why Belle? Why? What did I do? How do I fix this? I feel like part of me is missing and it is my best friend is missing," Edward quietly exclaimed.

"Eddie, I've heard things I am pretty sure they're not true. I can't ell you because I can't hurt you." I said tearing up. He looked like he was going to say something, but decided not too. We went back to doing the lab, this time we talked about how things were going he told me a little about Jessica and I told him about my spending time with Mike. It felt a little better, like we just might still be able to make it work and be friends again. When we were finished I asked him if he could photo copy his algebra notes for me and take them to my house. I explained that if I wasn't home I was at the police department finishing my statement but that he could leave in the mailbox. I knew he would have Jessica with him and I didn't want he to know how to get in my house. He asked if we were better enough for a hug and I nodded in agreement. It felt so good to be hugged by Edward. Almost like I belonged there in his arms. The hug ended too quickly for me. He left to meet Jessica at the Volvo. I went to my locker and Jessica came up to my locker, she told me "Keep you hands off my boyfriend or I'll get you. There is no reason for him to be touching you, he has me."

"Your boyfriend asked to hug me. We have been friends longer than you have had your eyes on him and we will be friends long after you are gone." I retorted walking away.

When we were in the jeep I told Emmett and Angela about what Jessica said. They were speechless when I told them my reply. Once we got to the police department I took Angela and went straight to Deputy Shirley's office. Angela explained she wanted to press charges against Tyler for rape. Frank asked me to read over my statement to make sure it was transcribed correctly and sign it while he took Angela to a different room to get her statement. When I was done I went to Charlie's office and called Mike. I asked if we could reschedule for tomorrow night and do a DVD after dinner, I explained that I needed to study for my algebra test tomorrow. He agreed wishing me a good night before saying goodbye. Then I went out to sit with Emmett and wait for Angela. After about 30 minutes of waiting Angela came out crying. Emmett and I went to her, I hugged her and Emmett hugged both of us. I went home and made dinner. After dinner Emmett and I went to our rooms to study we both had tests the next day to study for. I fell asleep going over Edwards notes; his perfectly written words were under my head when I fell asleep. I had a dream about being Mikes girlfriend and being torn between Mike and Edward. I woke up from my dream in my bed; Emmett or Charlie must have moved me from my desk to my bed. While I took my shower I was thinking about my dream why would Mike make me choose between him and Edward, my friend. Mike doesn't seem to be like that kind of guy.

Nothing really exciting happened the next few days. Jessica met up with me after my last class to harassment. One time she gloating that she was going to replace me with my friends, because she was going on a triple date with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie next Friday. However it didn't bother me, I was already told this and I was going out on a double date with Mike, Alice, and Jasper the day after the triple date. Plus we were having a musketeer's day the Sunday of the date weekend. The great thing about musketeer's day is that we decided no talking about girlfriends or boyfriends and there was no kissing, cuddling, or any relationship things to go on, we were just hanging out as friends.

_**Hey guys, I appreciate those of you who have me on Author and Story Alerts. I really like that so many of you have this story as a Favorite Story. I don't want to start begging or holding my story hostage like other writers have been known to do. Please leave me feedback. Let me know if you like the story, what you like, and what you would like to see happen. Maybe I will give you a little story cheat telling you where it is going or use your ideas. I would also like to know if you don't like this story and why. I enjoy hearing from those of you who have read the story. Any feedback is welcome. Thank you. On to chapter 12.**_


	12. Dates

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated.**_

Dates

A week later, Friday of the triple date.

Jessica POV

"I'm replacing you tonight with our friends. They won't even miss you. Eddie told me he loves me and wanted to give me something tonight. Hopefully I'll be one of you guys tomorrow. Then I can push you out." I told Bella after school at her locker like usual.

"Keep dreaming Jessica. Even if you marry Eddie, which I highly doubt, you will never push me out!" She exclaimed. "His name is Edward, how stupid are you," Bella added and walked away.

I don't know why I let Bella get to me. I also can't figure out why she gets to call him Eddie, nobody else does. The rest of us get yelled at for it. I will have to ask him later. I love driving Bella nuts I am so happy that I keep hinting that I slept with Edward, too bad it isn't true. I told Lauren that we did, because I wanted Lauren to believe that Edward and I are perfect. Even though he hasn't said I love you. I even lied to Bella today telling her that he is giving me something special, it isn't true. I am just hoping I can get something out of him soon. It has been over two weeks now and I want to cement this thing so that he can't and won't leave me. Truth is I can't get him to do more than kiss me. I try to push it and he keeps telling me that he is waiting for marriage. Now I have to figure out how to get him to marry me, even though I am only a sophomore, then maybe I can get him in bed. What is really driving me nuts is that Edward and Bella are being nice to each other again; he is talking to her more, this means I have to be nice to her too. Therefore I love my after school hazing, I am not afraid of getting caught, because she hasn't told on me yet and I doubt she will. The only bad thing about going out with his friends tonight is that I have to spend all night with Rosalie and Alice, we have a mutual understanding. I hate them and they hate me it works perfectly, but I suspect we will all have to be nice to each other in front of Edward. The plus is not only do I get to have dinner with Edward who is god like, but also with his god like friends Emmett and Jasper. Tonight should be fun.

At home I got ready for my date I decided to wear a black formfitting V-neck dress with a white fron. It ties in the back and the front of the dress comes farther down than the back. I decided also to wear the matching black scarf. I wore my hair down with big curls in it as well as light make up. Edward showed up right on time and was beautiful as usual. He wore a pair of dark blue dress pants and a white button down shirt. I answered the door and Edward told me I was very pretty tonight. We got into his Volvo. I noticed we never took his mustang out even when I begged him to. He always told me the mustang was only for special occasions, I was beginning to feel like maybe he isn't as into this as I am. Oh well, I can fix that.

"Edward, I am so hot for you tonight, can we maybe do something about it?" I asked in a sultry voice.

"Um, no not tonight, we are going out with my friends. Please be on your best behavior. Don't be all over me." Edward said. I felt like crap, my own boyfriend doesn't want to take advantage of me. I will have to try something later, maybe at the movies. We are going to see some romantic comedy.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" I asked. I wanted to know about the whole Bella, Eddie thing.

"Sure you know you can ask me anything," He told me.

"Why is it that Bella is the only one who calls you Eddie?" I questioned.

"I think you are mistaken, she doesn't call me Eddie, nobody does I hate that name." Edward answered getting annoyed.

"I thought I heard her call you that, maybe it was just my imagination," I told him. The last thing I wanted to do right before a date was make him mad. We drove the rest of the way listening to his classical music. When we arrived at Olive Garden, the restaurant Rosalie and Alice picked, we saw them waiting outside with Emmett and Jasper who were dressed like Edward except Emmett's shirt was red and Jasper's was green. Alice and Rosalie we wearing identical dresses that were knee length. They were nice dresses Alice's was sage while Rosalie's was red. Rosalie wore a scarf with hers while Alice went without it. We went in and sat at a nice round table. I was sitting between Edward and Emmett; needless to say I was very uncomfortable next to Emmett.

"Jasper will you share the tour of Italy with me? You know I can't eat it all." Alice asked.

"Of course honey," He answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward will you share the chicken alfredo with me?" I asked, I usually can't eat a full meal here anyways.

"Um, I don't really like the alfredo here and I like the lasagna, sorry. You can take your leftovers home if you would like," Edward answered.

"Or I can finish it for you," Emmett said leaning towards me. I felt even weirder. We ordered our food and all had salads and the raspberry lemonade to drink. Before our main courses came, us girls went to the bathroom.

"So are you having a good time?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. I am in love with your brother and I can't wait to get him to marry me." I said.

"Marriage, are you kidding?" Rosalie asked me astounded.

"Yeah, once I get married to Edward then I won't have to deal with Bella ever again. I will have control over him and if you two bitches don't start to be nice to me I will have him cut ties with you as well." I explained.

"You do realize that Edward is my brother and that for him family and the musketeers come before anything else? He would never give up one of us as his friend nor would he give up his sister." Alice stated getting very upset.

"Jessica you are so lucky that Edward is out there. I am not going to hurt you, but if you keep treating Bella the way you have I will hurt you. I don't care if it hurts Edward or not. I am sick of you treating Bella like shit. She is a very nice person and very important to all of us." Rosalie exclaimed starting to get angry as well.

"Fine," I said as we walked out of the bathroom back to the table. The guys looked like they were deep in conversation and Edward didn't look happy. I wonder what is going on.

Edward POV

I was having a bad feeling about this triple date when I picked Jessica up. She looked really nice in her dress, I felt she was a little too dressed up I mean we were only going to eat and then a movie. I guess she dressed fine since Alice and Rosalie were both wearing dresses too. Jessica's dress was much more revealing than my sisters or Rosalie. When we got in the car Jessica accused Bella of calling me 'Eddie', I don't remember her ever calling me Eddie, and no one calls me it so I would think that I would remember it. We ordered our food, I know Jessica was disappointed that I didn't share with her, but chicken alfredo is Bella's favorite and I usually share with her and I couldn't do that to Bella even if she wasn't here. The girls got up to go to the bathroom and once they were out of earshot, Emmett told me, "I hate how fake your girlfriend is dude."

"What are you talking about? She isn't fake." I responded.

"Dude, she hates Rosalie and Alice you can tell by the looks on her face." Jasper added to what Emmett was saying.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I retorted.

"Ed, did you know that Jessica goes to Bella's locker everyday after school to harass her? Bells won't tell you because she will not hurt you, but I am getting sick and tired of the bull shit," Emmett said.

"That doesn't make sense Belle doesn't keep secrets from me," I told them.

"Do you want to know why Bella was so mad at you? I don't think she has gotten over it yet, but I know she is trying because being away from you kills her." Emmett told me getting annoyed.

"I would guess it was because I kissed her the Sunday morning after the Spring Formal, everything went down hill on Monday, so that is my guess." I answered truthfully, I knew I was probably going to get my ass kicked by Emmett, but the kiss was worth it.

"You kissed her? Why is this the first we heard about it? "Jasper asked starting to get annoyed.

"I was pretending to sleep and Belle woke up and told me to go sleep on my bed and for some reason I grabbed her held her tight and kissed her. I don't know why I did it, but I don't regret it. Except for it making Belle upset it was the best kiss I have ever had my kisses with Jessica don't even compare." I answered reliving Bella's and my kiss.

"As much as I hate you for kissing Bells that is not what has her pissed. Why would you kiss Bella the morning after you had sex with Jessica?" Emmett accused me.

"Emmett, I have never had sex with Jessica she wants to but I won't do it. I can't I am not planning on sleeping with anyone until I am married. She has to be really special and I have to love her more than I love myself and I don't feel any of that for Jessica. I haven't even told her that I love her, I just don't feel that way now." I answered getting pissed off. Then I added, "By the way where did you guys hear that I had sex with Jessica?"

"Jessica was talking to Lauren in the bathroom that Bells was in the day she missed 2nd and 3rd classes. Jessica didn't know that Bella was in there, so she wasn't just saying it to piss Bella off. She was telling Lauren a bunch of stuff about you and Jessica, how you said she was beautiful Jessica even said that Bella and you had sex and that she was sleeping with all of us, except for me, but she was doing Rosalie instead." Emmett told me. This was more than I could handle. At least it explained why Bella was having a problem with me.

"Jessica is telling Bella how she is going to replace…" Jasper said before noticing that the girls were coming back.

"So what have you been talking about? Us I hope," Jessica said sitting down giving me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't know how to respond, so I just smiled. I know that Emmett and Jasper wouldn't lie to me, but to think my girlfriend could do that to me. She is the one who started spreading the rumors about who all Bella supposedly slept with. I will just have to ask her myself.

After dinner we went to watch a romantic movie. It was an okay movie I guess. I had to keep pushing Jessica's hand away from my zipper, she was trying to play with me and I would have none of it. In the car on the way home, she kept trying to get in my pants I kept telling her no but she didn't care and was very hurt by it. I asked her about what Jasper and Emmett said, she denied it saying what she told Lauren in the bathroom was only what she heard from someone else, she told me she would apologize to Bella for what she over heard. I didn't know what to do to keep the peace. For now I will just take Jessica at face value, but I will keep what Emmett and Jasper said in my mind. I took Jessica to her house, walked her up to the front door, kissed her on the lips and left. The kiss wasn't passionate, but it was a little more than a peck.

Bella POV

I was getting ready for my first date. I really hope that everything goes well. I am very happy that Jasper and Alice were okay with coming with me tonight I really don't think I would have wanted Emmett with me tonight. I am going to be nervous enough. I dressed comfortably tonight, much to Alice's dismay. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a nice dressy green shirt. Alice did my hair down with curls. We also put my make up on. I looked beautiful when I looked in the mirror. Alice decided to go comfy as well she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a dressy peach shirt. We all decided to ride together so, Mike got to the Cullen's house and we left in Jaspers Grand Prix. Dinner went great we had very nice conversation about school and if we were thinking about college yet. Mike wasn't sure, but the rest of use were sure we wanted to go to school, but not sure what we wanted to do or where we wanted to go. We went to see a romantic comedy after dinner. I sat between Alice and Mike. Half way through the movie Mike put his arm around me, at first he put it on the back of my chair to see if I would be okay with his arm there. Then he dropped it down on my shoulders and checked to see if it was still okay. Mike is such a sweetheart making sure I was okay. We went back to the Cullen's after the movie was over, I was staying the night since we were having Musketeers day the following day. First thing the next morning, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were coming over. At the Cullen's door Mike gave me a goodnight hug, saying he had a great night. I gave Mike a kiss on his cheek; he returned the kiss on the cheek. Alice was saying goodbye to Jasper at his car. When we were done saying goodbye, Alice and I ran in the house giggling. It was a very nice date and I couldn't wait to see Mike again. That night I had the dream again of feeling like I had to choose between Edward and Mike, this time I had made the choice and before I could tell them,

"Bella get up it is time for you and Edward to make breakfast. Everyone is here you need to get up now," The annoying pixie exclaimed waking me up. Edward and I went into the kitchen to make breakfast like we usually do, when Edward had the eggs scrambled up he said, "Belle, I am so sorry for everything with Jessica. I can't choose between you guys and her, I am going to try and be a better friend to you and a better boyfriend to Jessica. Now no more talking about boyfriends or girlfriends, that was the deal." Then he gave me a hug as Emmett walked in the room.

"Hey you two get a room," Emmett joked.

"Yeah like that will ever happen," Jasper added.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Nothing, we are not suppose to talk about these kind of things," Alice said walking into the room.

After lunch we decided to go play baseball. We were going to play guys against girls but Emmett demanded he be on our team, so Emmett played with us girls and Rosalie played with the boys. The other team was up by 2 hits at the end of the second inning. We weren't suppose to do couple thing today, but I noticed that when Emmett and Rosalie as well and Jasper and Alice passed each other in the fields they were kissing. It was cute and funny. Edward's team beat us by 5 runs when the game was over. I think they were playing nice with us; they could have mopped the floor with us, well at least me. After the last inning Edward came up to me and gave me a hug, nothing-new there but he gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. It was so funny that the six of us broke up laughing. We then went in the house and had a movie marathon; at this point the couples did sit together. I sat next to Edward just like always. We were in the middle of a movie when Edward put is arm around me and we cuddled together. It felt so normal and natural. It felt much better to have Edward's arm around me than Mikes. At one point in time I moved my head and Edward kissed my forehead, it sent shivers down my spine. When Edward noticed my shivers he asked, "Are you cold Belle?"

"No Eddie, I am fine." I answered and then fell asleep on Edward again. I felt so comfortable, that I forgot about Mike and Jessica and how this might look to either one of them. Emmett must have taken me home because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed, in the middle of the night. I went back to sleep and dreamed of Edward and I kissing on a beach. We were exploring each other's bodies, when we heard Jessica scream, "Get your filthy hands off my man." We pulled apart and Edward just looked at her and went back to kissing. Nothing else could happen because my alarm went off waking me from my wonderful dream.

_**Please review and let me know how you like it or if you don't like it. We are probably about 4 or 5 chapters from the end. Yes this is a Bella and Edward story. I hope that those of you who are reading will hang with me through the end.**_


	13. Realization 1

_**I want to apologize a head of time, this chapter will have the preface in it, but I feel I may change a little bit of it. Please keep an open mind when reading that part.**_

_**I don't own Twilight that is all Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's point of view unless otherwise stated.**_

Realization 1

I work up this morning feeling great. I can't understand what is so good about today. The only thing that was different from any other morning was my dream, but it was only a dream I must have been confused because I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder.

In Algebra class Mr. Ross gave us time to work on our assignment and Jessica was asking Edward for help. For some reason this really bothered me today. I am at a loss for words as to why I hated to see them together. Tonight I have no choice but going to the Cullen's, Charlie has to go out of town for a seminar and will be gone for 1 week. Which is why Emmett and I are staying with Alice, Edward and their parents. Back to Jessica and Edward, they have been inseparable since the Spring Formal he drives her to school walks to every class with her and always sits with her and her friends at lunch. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I all use to sit together at the lunch table, I didn't feel like the 5th wheel when we sat together, because Edward and I were single together, now I feel like I am a nuisance, since they have to remember to talk to me unless I have to look like I am having an issue.

"Oh, Edward," Jessica exclaimed giggling. This brought me out of my thoughts to look up seeing Jessica rubbing Edwards muscular arm. Both of them are smiling and then Edward reached over and kissed Jessica quickly on the lips, I believe I am the only one who noticed.

I turned red with envy. What is going on with me? I am jealous of Jessica, that can't be right. Why I can't even stand her. She is so stuck up and she may be pretty, but that is only skin deep she is a wretched person on the inside. I don't see what Edward sees in her. The bell rings stating the end of class. The next 3 classes English, Spanish, and Accounting went by in a flash since I was thinking about Edward and Jessica and why I was feeling the way that I was.

Sitting at the lunch table with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie we were waiting for Mike to join, us although he could have been sitting next to me I was in such a daze I wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh Edward that would be great," Jessica exclaimed across the room.

"I can't stand this" I exclaimed only loud enough for the four people at our table to hear bringing attention to me from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked

"For some reason Eddie and Jessica are driving me nuts today," I explained.

"I think you have it big for Edward," My brother exclaimed.

"I do not, he is just my friend and Jessica is not good enough for him." I replied.

"Oh yeah you have it big for my brother," Alice agreed.

"I do not," I proclaimed, but the bell saved me from further conversation.

Do I like, like Edward Cullen? Maybe I do, oh no this is no good. What do I do now? I have a boyfriend, why would I decide now that I like Edward Cullen. When Alice and I went to History class we were given time to read our assignment. After a few minutes Alice stated, "Bella you know you are head over heals for my brother and he is the same for you right?

"You are kidding right? I have a boyfriend and he has Jessica. Even if we were in love why would he want to be with me I am not good enough for him." I said bewildered.

"You sound like Jessica has really gotten to you. Remember I told you when we first met that you would be my sister one day. You two have pet names for each other and get very frustrated when the wrong person calls you it. I have seen you two make eyes at each other all the time. I have seen the way you two look when you hug, it isn't a friendly look it is the same look that Emmett and Rosalie have when they hug each other.

I sat through half of history thinking about Edward. I loved the look that he gave me when we talked to each other. I loved the feeling of being in his arms and the way he kisses me, even though there was only one kiss. I was remembering my last dream of Edward when I realized that I do love Edward. Right before the bell rang I sent a note to Alice saying.

**I think you are right. I am in love with Eddie. I don't know what I am going to do about it.**

I decided that for now I was going to do nothing. We were both in a relationship and I couldn't do that to Mike, I may not like Jessica but I couldn't do that to her either.

I felt really bad for Mike in gym class since I was so out of it thinking about Edward that I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I kept getting hit in the head with the volleyball because I wasn't watching.

Chemistry class was interesting, we had a lab to do and I kept messing up. I was spilling everything and every time Edward looked at me I blushed. Finally Edward asked, "Belle is everything okay? You are acting a little weird."

"Um, I am fine. Just a little more clumsier than usual today nothing to worry about." Then I turned a different shade of red. I was so relieved when class was over I ran out to my truck and drove home as fast as I could. Oh my god I am in love with Edward Cullen. What am I going to do? I can't break him and Jessica up even if he would want me over Jessica; I am not that kind of person. Plus I am in a relationship with Mike, I couldn't do that to him either he is such a great guy and fun to hang out with. He is the only guy outside of the musketeers that I trust.

Edwards POV

After lunch today I realized that something was wrong with my relationship with Jessica. I have been having dreams of Bella, they started Friday night after our triple date, I don't know where they came from or what they mean, but I did realize that something is wrong if I am dreaming about my best friend not my girlfriend. I tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong this morning. When I kissed Jessica in algebra I realize that I didn't have any sparks with her, not even a little one. I needed to talk to Alice and see what she thinks. I also noticed something was wrong with Bella today in chemistry class, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. When the bell rang Bella ran out of class and straight to her truck. She then speed out the parking lot it looked like she was on her way home. I walked half-heartedly to my Volvo where I waited for Jessica she looked a little upset.

"Hey, Jessica I know that we were suppose to hang out tonight, but would you mind if I just dropped you off at your house. I have some things I need to do tonight." I asked as I opened the door for her.

"I could come with you." She answered trying to look very cute.

"No these are things I need to do on my own." I told her trying to look apologetic.

"You know there isn't anything you should need to do that I can't come with you for," Jessica said she was starting to get snippy.

"I need to talk to Alice, she needs to see me and I don't think she wants an audience," I said, and then added, "She is my sister and if I want to see her or she wants to see me I will go without you. I don't need your permission to see my family." I was starting to get a little upset.

"Fine, take me home, I didn't want to spend time with you anyways!" Jessica exclaimed, boy she was pissed now.

I drove Jessica home and she didn't even try to kiss me goodbye she must have been trying to punish me, but I was totally fine with it. God there must really be something wrong if I am fine with my girlfriend not kissing me. I drove as fast as I could to my house. I needed to see what Alice had to say about this.

Alice POV

Bella finally admitted to herself and I that she has feelings for my brother, now if only I could figure out a way to get them together. My next two hours sucked, because I wanted nothing more than to talk to Bella. When I went out to meet Jasper by his car I noticed that Bella was already gone. This was not a good sign, what was she going to do. Knowing Bella she wouldn't admit this to anyone else, so now not only did I know that Bella loved Edward, but I couldn't tell anyone. This sucks. I rode with Jasper home, he dropped me off and went to his house he had some homework to do and Emmett was going over later to play video games. Something told me Edward wanted to talk to me any way.

I went in the house and waited for Edward to get home. He came in the house about 15 minutes later he was calling my name, "Alice, Alice where are you?" He was heading up the stairs completely passing me when I called from behind him, "I am in the living room."

"Oh, Alice I have a problem, please help me," He said coming in the living room

Yes, he realized too, this would be to easy, I thought before asking. "What is it Edward? What is your problem?"

"I dropped Jessica off at her house, she didn't kiss me and it didn't bother me," He answered.

Great this isn't what I hoped it would be. Now I can't even hint to his feelings for Bella. "Well why do you think that it is a problem. I would be happy if Jessica didn't kiss me," I told him.

"Stop being like that, this is a real problem. I feel like something is missing from my relationship with her, but I don't know what." He said looking concerned.

"Edward this is your first relationship, do you really think it will last forever?" I questioned him, knowing that if his first relationship were with someone else it would have.

"No, but I was thinking it would last more than a few weeks." Edward answered truthfully.

"Well maybe you just need to give it more time," As I told him this, my heart broke. I hated pushing him and Jessica further into a relationship, but I wasn't sure what to do. Then I decided to add, "You could always break up with her."

"I guess, I don't know. I think I will give it more time, I can always change my mind later." He answered before going upstairs.

What the hell am I suppose to do now. My best friend is in love with my brother and she knows her feeling and my brother is in love with my best friend, but he doesn't realize it yet. After a couple of hours I decided to call Bella.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" I asked once she answered the phone.

"Nothing, I was just thinking," She answered.

"Thinking about what Bella?" I wanted to know.

"I was just thinking about the differences between Edward and Mike, although I don't think it will matter either way. I am going to stay with Mike, there is no reason to hurt him, because I think I am in love with Edward." Bella stated.

"You are in love with him, it was just love a little while ago, what changed." I was curious.

"Well I was just thinking about his touch and the way he makes me feel and all I can think is that I am in love with him. However since it is one-sided I will be leaving him alone to be happy with Jessica. I am sorry Alice I would love to talk, but I really should start my homework." Bella told me before she hung up the phone.

Oh my what in the world am I going to do? I thought. I had given myself a headache and went up to my room to relax.

Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Press the green button and let me know what you thought.


	14. Staying at the Cullens

I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does

_**I am so sorry that it took me so long to get you this chapter. I was visiting my mom and I didn't have internet.**_

_**Everything is in Bella's POV unless other wise stated.**_

Staying at the Cullen's

Alice POV

This last week Bella and Emmett stay with us. It was really cute to watch Edward and Bella interact. They flirted like nobody's business; if Jessica or Mike would have seen them they would have thought that Bella and Edward were cheating on them. But nothing really happened. We watched movies on Wednesday night and Edward held Bella, she looked so comfortable, and must have been too since she fell asleep. Mom came in the living room to tell the four of us to go to bed and she said, "Just leave them, they look like they are in a deep sleep and I don't think either of them have been sleeping well lately." Esme turned and walked away, she was mumbling, "I wish Edward would tell me what is going on or at least talk to Carlisle."

The next morning I saw Edward first he looked well rested. I started to make breakfast when we heard Bella yelling, "Leave me alone, I don't care if Eddie likes you more than me. Stop, bothering me! You," she couldn't finish because Edward was at her side waking her up with, "Belle, it is okay I am right here. Who was bothering you?"

"Bothering me, um, no one. I must have just been a bad dream," Bella answered turning bright red.

Bella told me later that her dream was about Jessica harassing her at her locker and she finally had enough and told her off. Bella doesn't have the guts to tell her off to her face yet, but I can sense it is coming. Bella rode with me to school that day and Emmett rode with Edward. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he hated to not be with Bella, but he didn't fight it either. I really wish he would just figure it out already; it would make his life and my life so much easier.

Classes went the same as usual, nothing really interesting happened. I stopped short of Bella's locker because I heard Jessica say, "You know slut, just because you are staying at Edwards house doesn't mean you get to get laid. He is my man and I take good care of him. You know he has stayed over night at my house a time or two."

Bella had her mouth open to respond when I came around the corner and said, "Jessica you need to shut up about Bella. She is still a virgin. You have never spent the night with my brother. I know this for a fact; he has been at our house every night since you two started to date."

"Oh, Bella you need Alice to fight your battles for you, huh?" Jessica snapped.

"No she doesn't but I am sick of your shit. My brother will figure you out sooner or later and then you will be in trouble," I retorted.

"No he won't. He is addicted to sex with me. It seems that Edward can't get enough," Jessica lied and Bella ran to my car in tears.

"Are you happy you bitch, I am so sick and tired of you. You have never had sex with my brother, you have never even seen him naked and he is not into you that way. Like I said he will figure you out and then you will have no one to blame but yourself." I warned and turned to walk away before she could say anything.

Once I got to the car Bella wasn't crying anymore and Jasper was holding her, it looked like she just stopped crying. I opened the door and Jasper made Bella sit in the front. We were headed to my house.

"Bella, honey you need to not let Jessica bother you. She is not truthful in anything she says. I know for a fact that Edward is not having sex with anyone, especially not her." Jasper said quietly. That is my Jasper always trying to make things better.

"I know Jasper, but it hurts so much, because I really like him and to think it is even possible is very hard." Bella admitted. I was shocked, I didn't think she was going to tell anyone. Now with Jasper knowing I can talk to him about it and not have to lie to everyone.

"Bella, when did you come to the realization that you like, like Edward?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Last night. That is why Jessica bothers me so much. Eddie deserves so much better than that bitch." Bella answered.

We arrived at my house and everyone got out. Bella went up to my room to work on her homework. All of the musketeers were at my house for dinner. At the table Edward announced, "Hey guys I wanted to let you know that Jessica is coming over to hang out tomorrow night. I kind of had to let her since we are always hanging out at her house. I didn't want her to think I was embarrassed of her."

"Oh that is a wonderful idea. Is she staying for dinner?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I think she was hoping to be invited." Edward answered.

"Esme, would it be a problem if I went out with Mike tomorrow. I will be back early and I know it is short notice, but it came up last minute." Bella asked before Esme could say yes to Edward.

"I suppose that would be fine, Bella, and Edward of course your girlfriend is welcome anytime." Esme answered. It was really funny to see both Edward and Bella cringe at the thought of the other person hanging out with their dates. Tonight was Edward and my turn to do the dishes. I tried to ignore him through the process, but half way through Edward said, "Alice are you mad at me or something? You haven't talked to me since I told everyone Jessica was coming over."

"I am not mad at you I just think you are completely blind," I answered shortly.

"What are you talking about, I see just fine. I am sorry that having Jessica over creates a problem with Bella, but you know that Jessica is my girlfriend and we have been dating for about two and a half months but she has yet to come over here." Edward explained.

"Unfortunately that isn't even what I am talking about. You won't believe me if I told you so I am not even going to waste my breath." I told him wiping off the counter and leaving him in the kitchen with his mouth hanging open.

Bella was hanging up the phone as I walked into my room.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Mike, I called to see if he would mind spending time with me tomorrow night including dinner. He told me it wasn't a problem, but he needed to be home for the night around 7:30. It seems like I might have to spend time with Jessica anyway, maybe I can find a reason to avoid her when I get back." Bella answered.

"Bella, I am so sorry that this is causing you this kind of discomfort, if there was something I could do I would." I told her truthfully. I haven't figured out what I am going to do to make Edward see what Bella means to him.

The next day school went pretty much the same. This time I met Bella at the car; I could tell when she walked up that Jessica talked to her. I was thinking about telling a teacher to be around Bella's locker after school, since Jessica isn't smart enough to look around her. I drove her to Mikes' house, he had said that he would drive her home, but asked if I could drive her there. When I got to my house Jessica was already all over Edward. Emmett looked like he was going to try and pull Jessica's arms off, but something restrained him.

"Oh Alice, where is Bella, I was hoping to spend some time with her tonight too?" Jessica asked me sweetly.

"She is spending time with her boyfriend, tonight." I answered. Edward flinched when I said boyfriend. It serves him right, he could be with Bella but no he wants dumb-dumb.

"Oh, I hope I scared Bella off," Jessica said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"No, Jessica she just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend," I said shortly.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, Esme made chicken and rice for dinner. We were finishing another movie when Bella came in.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you I am so glad you are home. Aren't you glad she is home Edward?" Jessica gushed.

"Yeah, it is nice to have you back Belle." Edward answered sheepishly.

"Oh Edward give her a hug, I think she needs one it looks like she is having a bad day." Jessica suggested.

What the hell is going on here? She obviously doesn't know that her boyfriend is in love with Bella. I am pretty sure she knows that Bella likes Edward, but come on what is she doing? I thought to my self.

"Eddie, I don't need a hug. I am fine," Bella said turning bright red.

"Okay, Belle. Um, Jessica why don't I get you home?" Edward suggested.

"No, I thought we were going to watch When Harry Met Sally. I wanted to see it, I love the restaurant scene." Jessica said.

"Um, I guess," Edward caved.

"I am so not watching that I am going upstairs," Emmett said heading for the stairs.

"I'll go with you," Bella said following.

"NO! Bella you have to watch it with us," Jessica exclaimed. With that both Emmett and Bella turned and sat on one of the loveseats. All I wonder is why is Jessica making Bella sit through When Harry Met Sally. I mean this movie is about two friends who eventually end up together. During the whole movie Jessica was all over Edward occasionally saying how comfortable she was and giving Edward loud kisses. I could see Emmett across the room, putting his arm around Bella and comforting her. Bella was looking like she was being tortured. Emmett doesn't even know that Bella knows her feelings for Edward. I found out what Jessica's agenda was for watching that movie, when it was over. Bella went to the bathroom and Jessica followed her. I kept in the shadows and followed her as well, when Bella came out of the bathroom and into the hallway, the real Jessica emerged.

"Bella, I have to tell you that Edwards arms are the most comfortable things in the world. You should give them a try. Oh wait you can't he is mine and I am not giving him up." Jessica bragged.

"Jessica I don't want to deal with you tonight," Bella answered trying to walk around her. This is when Edward walked into the room hallway, but I was the only one who could see him, I don't even know if he saw me, and for some reason he stopped just out of eyesight.

"No, Belle don't leave. Eddie and I will leave you can stay here. I want to have some fun with Eddie." Jessica said egging Bella on.

"My name is Bella and his name is Edward. You should know this by now or are you just too stupid to figure it out." Bella said.

"I am not too stupid, but I have figured out that the two of you have pet names for each other. I am sick and tired of it. You are the only one who can call my boyfriend Eddie and for some reason he is the only one who can call you Belle. It is so stupid; you aren't even pretty enough to disserve to be called Belle." Jessica responded.

"I am sick and tired of you. You harass me at school and now you are harassing me at home," Bella fought back.

"Bella I think you are mistaken. This is not your home; this is Edward and Alice's home. It will never be your home." Jessica responded.

I could see the anger welt up in Bella's face, with this Edward walked away. As soon as he was out of the room (it almost seemed like Bella knew he was there) Bella balled up a fist, and then I came out of hiding and said, "Actually Jessica this IS Bella's home and it will ALWAYS be Bella's home. It however will NEVER be YOURS. By the way I think it is time for you to go home."

"Eddie will be the one to tell me to go home not you. Besides he will need to give me a ride home," Jessica said.

As Jessica started talking Emmett walked into the hallway and said, "Actually Jessica, Edward would like you to leave. He has gone upstairs to bed and asked me to take you home. So lets go."

Jessica looked at Emmett like she was going to try and fight him, but quickly changed her mind. "Well I will go up and say goodnight." Jessica said walking towards the stairs.

My father came out of nowhere and said, "Jessica we do not allow our children's boyfriend or girlfriends upstairs." Carlisle said sternly. I am pretty sure he heard the whole thing.

"But you let Jasper, upstairs." Jessica said trying to fight him.

"Jasper is one of Edward's best friends and he is not allowed in Alice's room. End of discussion." Carlisle replied.

Emmett and Jessica left, she looked like she was dreading this car ride. Not that I blame her, I can't imagine what he would do.

Emmett POV

I wasn't going to sit through When Harry Met Sally, but when Jessica insisted on Bella watching it I decided that I needed to be there for my sister. I really just wanted to kill her. I hate that she does this to my sister, how she treats Bella like shit to her face, but when Eddie-boy is around she is sweet as pie. Tonight was the worst she has ever been around Edward. Of course Edward seemed blind; it wasn't until Bella went to the bathroom with Jessica on her heals and Alice on Jessica's heals that he seemed to get a clue. I don't know exactly what happened but he came out into the living room after just a few minutes and said, "I want Jessica out of here now, and I would prefer it if I didn't have to take her."

"Okay, Ed. I can get her home, but what happened?" I offered.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," was all Edward replied before walking up the stairs to his room and closing the door with a louder than usual thud.

Here we are in the car and Jessica is looking a little pissed. I decided to push the envelope and see what I could get out of her.

"What happened with you and Bella, it looked pretty heated when I walked in." I asked.

"Oh nothing your sister is jealous of my relationship with Eddie. I know she has eyes for my boyfriend and I am going to make sure that she realizes that he is mine. I am not giving him up easily," Jessica toyed.

"We are here, but let me warn you Jessica. If you mess with one of us, you end up messing with all of us. Edward doesn't believe that you are harassing Bella yet, but if he figures it out you are all but screwed. Nothing will be able to save you. My only suggestion is that you start to seriously be nice to my sister or you really will lose Edward." I said, I am not sure why I gave her advice; maybe it was because I know she won't leave Bella alone. Jessica is the kind of person who isn't going to change until she has to and by then it is usually too late.

I hope you all like this chapter; I was having a hard time coming up with, it. Please let me know what you think. The little green button is my way into knowing what you know and what you want to see. Please push it and let me know what you think.


	15. Relization 2

I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.

Everything is in Bella's POV unless other wise stated.

Realization 2

Edward's POV

The last two months have been horrible; we are two days away from Thanksgiving weekend. I have been avoiding Bella, and I am spending less time with Jessica, ever since the night that Bella and Emmett were staying at my house. Jessica had been over as well and I was so confused. I knew that Jessica didn't like Bella but I didn't realize that she really was going out of her way to harass Bella. I know that Emmett said she was, but I didn't believe him completely. I have been distancing myself from Jessica in hopes that I can figure out what I want, but it is only confusing me more. About a month ago, Bella broke it off with Mike; I guess she said it just wasn't working out.

Tonight Bella and I are going to my house to study for a chemistry test, I don't know why I agreed, but I think it will be nice. I miss seeing Bella, I feel really bad when I make up excuses to not hang out with the musketeers. It just doesn't seem right anymore. It feels like Bella and I don't belong, because we are not a couple which makes things even more difficult especially because I feel like Bella and I could be more than just friends, this is why I am so confused.

After school, I gave Jessica a ride home and Bella a ride to my house. The car ride was so tense you could cut the air with a knife. When we reached Jessica's house she leaned over and tried to give me a passionate kiss, but I shortened it by turning my head. She looked pissed, but I have been getting this look a lot lately. I think it is time to end this relationship. I won't do it with Bella present, maybe on the way home tomorrow. Although it is right before Thanksgiving the sooner the better, I am not happy with Jessica anymore. I am not sure I ever really was.

Bella and I studied for about 2 hours before we decided to order a pizza for dinner. Once the pizza came we watched one of my favorite movies Wes Craven's They. We have seen this movie more times than I can count yet she still jumped. We were sitting on the couch and she kept putting her head into my chest and screaming it was so relaxing to have her in my arms. Bella felt like she should be there in my arms. After They, we watched her favorite movie Pride and Prejudice. During the scene where Darcy proposes to Elizabeth, Bella looked up at me and for some reason I looked down. I decided right there that I should kiss her and I did kiss her on the lips; I felt such an electrical shock. The shock was great, I wanted to kiss her again and longer, but she pulled her face from mine and buried her head in my chest, I could feel her face burning up against my skin. I finished watching the movie holding her in my arms. When the movie was over I realized that Bella was sleeping. I took out my cell phone and called Charlie.

"What is it Edward?" Charlie asked instead of hello, he had a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong Charlie, I wanted to call you and let you know that Belle fell asleep and I wanted to make sure it was okay if she just stayed the night here. Sorry it is so late, I know you have to be out early in the morning." I told him. I really didn't think it would be a problem but I wanted to check and let him know that Bella was okay.

"Yeah, Edward that is fine. I hope she sleeps better there than she has been here. Emmett has to keep going into her room and waking her up, she seems to be having nightmares." Charlie said. I was a little worried about the nightmares, I knew she talked in her sleep but I didn't know she had been having nightmares. I totally am not being a good friend, I can't even remember the last time I sat down and talked with Emmett or Jasper. I really need to get rid of my girlfriend. The first hint there was a problem should have been when my friends couldn't stand her. Great now that I have kissed Bella I can't just dump Jessica, Bella would feel guilty and I can't have that.

"Edward are you still there," Charlie asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, sorry about that I was just lost in a thought. I will bring Bella home from school tomorrow night. I need to get some sleep and I think you do too, good-night." I answered.

I didn't want to wake Bella up since she was sleeping so peaceful. I held her all night and fell asleep with her in my arms. I felt whole, but it just didn't make sense, we are just friends nothing more, or is there?

I spent the whole next day of school thinking about Bella, I wasn't even thinking about Jessica. I kissed or hugged her as she wanted and didn't even realize it, I wasn't thinking she was Bella but I wasn't really paying attention to Jessica either. During chemistry class, when I felt whole again because Bella was next to me, I started to wonder if I wanted to be with Bella. Class was over and I walked out to my car, to wait for Jessica and Bella. I was putting breaking up with Jessica off because I told Charlie I would be taking Bella home. I would have to go back to Jessica's house after I dropped Bella off and break up with her then. When I got to my car I realized that I left my books in the classroom. I was walking out of the classroom after picking up my books when I heard Jessica almost yelling in the hallway, I brought this to Mrs. Jenski's attention. I went first to investigate what was going on.

"Bella, you know that Edward is mine forever. I am not giving him up. He is the greatest lay I have ever had and I am sick and tired of you trying to get your hooks into him," Jessica said as I came around the corner.

"Jessica I have had about as much of you as I can handle. I am tired of you coming to my locker every fricking day and tell me about yours and Eddie's non-existent love life. I know you keep telling me that you two have had sex, but I know for a fact that Eddie has never had sex." Bella almost yelled back as Mrs. Jenski walked around the corner.

"Bella you know you are a slut, you have slept with almost every guy in this school…" Jessica said before I interrupted.

"Jessica, I can't believe that you said that to Belle. I can't believe that Jasper and Emmett were right and I didn't believe them. I am so ashamed of myself. I was planning on breaking up with you, but now there is no way I could stay with you. I will not be with someone who harasses my friends the way you just harassed Belle.

"Jessica, you will come with me. We are going to Mr. Gibbons' office, I think you have some explaining to do." Mrs. Jenski said grabbing Jessica's arm.

Jessica pulled away a little while turning to me and said, "You know Edward the only person you are kidding is you. The two of you have stupid nicknames for each other. You call her Belle and she calls you Eddie. No one else can get away with calling either of you those names. Think about it. I will always be here when you want to come back to me."

I drove Bella home not really paying attention to the road, I'm not even sure if she said anything. I drove extremely fast to my house and then ran straight up to my room and locked the door. This isn't the first time that I have been accused of calling Bella a nickname and her being able to call me Eddie. God I hate that name. Then I remembered back to the first time I met Bella.

_It was the first day of school, I was in the 5__th__ grade, I had invited my new friend Emmett over after school, it seemed that Alice invited her new friend Isabelle over as well. As it works Emmett and Isabelle were brother and sister. _

_"Edward this is Isabelle, but she would rather be called Bella, and Bella this is my brother Edward,"_

_"Hey, Eddie, it is so nice to meet you," Bella said I don't know why but her calling me that didn't bother me, usually I yell at people for calling me Eddie._

_"It was nice to meet you Belle," I said._

_"Why did you call me Belle? Everyone calls me Bella or Bells." She asked me blushing a little; she is really cute when she blushes._

_"I think you are beautiful, like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. You will marry a prince one day that will think you are the most beautiful thing in the world. I just wanted to call you Belle, to get you use to the compliment." I answered her. She blushed more and I knew that I was right; someday someone would think she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She is definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, except for my mother._

_"Bella, one day you will be my sister." Alice said out of nowhere._

_"We will be close like sisters. I agree," Bella stated._

I laid back on my bed and just listened to the house. I heard Alice listening to her new Taylor Swift CD, I wasn't really paying attention to the songs until I barley heard the words to one. I went into Alice's room and said. "Alice can you replay that last song?" She did. I had a strange draw to it I couldn't figure out what it was.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's the Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine, I know you better than that

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heals, I wear sneakers

She's the Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, You belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when your 'bout to cry

And I know your favorite song and you tell me 'bout your dreams

Thinking I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?

Been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, You belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me?

You belong with me

I figured it out, I think I should be with Bella the song almost fit us perfectly. The only problem I had now could only be solved one way; I needed to talk to Carlisle. I left Alice's room abruptly and went into his office, opened his door and asked, "Dad can we talk for minute?"

"Sure, Edward what is up?" Carlisle said putting down the papers he was reading.

"Dad, I think I have feelings for Bella. I don't know what to do. I just broke up with Jessica today and I don't know if Bella feels the same way that I do. I think I have been having these feelings for a while and I don't know how to act on them." I admitted.

"Well you sister and mother will be ecstatic, they have had yours and Bella's wedding planned since you were a freshman. I would move slow, put out hints of how you feel towards Bella. Do small things like driving her to school, spend time alone with her and talk to her. Then just ask her out if you still feel that way." Carlisle said with a big smile on his face.

"I think I can do that," I replied to Carlisle.

I left Carlisle's office and went back to my bedroom. I hadn't even closed the door, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a very excited Alice on the other side. I let her in, it was easier than listening to her outside my door.

Alice POV

I replayed Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me for Edward and he took off out of my room. I always thought this song could be about Bella and Edward. I wonder if he finally figured it out as well. About 20 minutes later I heard Edward in the hall and before he had the door shut, I was knocking. He let me in.

"So Edward why did you take off out of my room," I gushed.

"I just needed to talk to dad," Edward responded.

"Why, oh Edward just tell me, you know I will find out eventually. I can even keep it a secret. I promise." I said hoping he would tell me.

"Fine, but you are not allowed to talk to anyone about this." Edward started, but waiting for my nod of approval before continuing with, "I think I have feelings for Belle. I broke up with Jessica today, you guys were right she was horrible to Belle. I witnessed her behavior after school today. I was planning on dumping Jessica before she was unbelievably rude to Belle. I have been wondering what these feelings for Belle were, but I just realized today in your room that I have feelings of love for Belle."

"Oh, I knew it. I can't wait for you two to get together. If I were you I would talk to Emmett about having a relationship with Bella, before you start anything. I would hate for your feelings to get in the way of your friendship. I really don't think he would mind, but I am pretty sure that both Emmett and Bella would feel better knowing you asked Emmett's permission." I blabbered.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Dad didn't suggest that. Alice did you realize that Belle and I have nicknames for each other?" He asked looking a little timid, not a look I like on my brother.

"Yes, Eddie," I smiled and then continued, "I realized a while ago, that Eddie and Belle were your own personal nicknames. I still can't figure out where Belle came from but I was very surprised that you let Bella call you Eddie. Our parents have never even been allowed to call you that."

"Alice I appreciate you being so optimistic, but I would like some time to think before school tomorrow. Not to mention I have a little bit of home work. I will talk to you later," Edward said. I knew he needed time, and I was ecstatic. As I walked to my room all I could think of was that I would be getting my sister sooner rather than later.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I wanted to remind all of you about the green button. I would absolutely love some feedback, good or bad. **_


	16. Christmas

**_I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyers_**

**_Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated._**

**Christmas **

Ever since Thanksgiving Edward and I have been spending a lot of time together. We have been hanging out either at his house or my house alone. I am not sure where this is leading, but I am enjoying the time we spend together immensely.

I wish I could say that after getting a 2 day suspension Jessica was leaving me alone; not the case. If anything she is harassing me even more. I keep trying to tell her that Edward didn't dump her for me, because we are not together, but she just won't listen. I guess I can understand why she would think we are seeing each other. It does seem like we spend every waking minute together. Edward is back to sitting at our table at lunch. Once in a while when we are walking through the hall, Edward holds my hand. I love the feeling of us being together, I just wish there was more to it.

For Christmas my dad and Emmett beat me into the Cullen's house with our gifts for everyone. I was bringing in an apple pie that I made. I was trying not to fall so I was taking extra time I still almost fell flat on my face. When I walked into the door everyone (Jasper, Rosalie, their parents, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward) were staring at me. Edward was the closest to me and he pointed up. Above my head was a sprig of mistletoe. Edward took me into his arms and kissed me it was a wonderful passionate kiss. When he broke away I was breathless. I looked around the room and asked,

"Who's idea was this? We have never had mistletoe before."

"It was Alice's she decided that since some of us were dating that we are old enough for mistletoe," Edward said like he was hiding something, but I figured it was just because of the holiday season.

"It is nothing Bella, Alice kissed me when I came," My father said blushing.

"Everyone got a kiss today Bells chill out. Now let's eat." My brother exclaimed.

Every year Carlisle makes Christmas breakfast. This year we had; waffles, eggs, sausage, and bacon. He makes enough to feed an army and my brother always makes sure there is nothing left. After we kids cleaned up, we went into the living room to open presents.

Jasper got Alice a promise ring it had an amber stone in it. Alice gave him a book with civil war short stories. Emmett bought Rosalie a book on cars from 1978 and a gift certificate for a day of pampering at the spa. Rosalie gave Emmett 3 tickets to the Seattle Seahawks vs. the Green Bay Packers on the 50-yard line. I gave Edward a collection of rare Mozart music. Edward gave me Taylor Swift's CD Fearless and two tickets to see her in concert the Saturday after school was back in, with the stipulation I took him.

I was confused about Edward's stipulation, but I was happy. I like some of her music and it wasn't so bad for him to buy me something if we were going to be doing it together. He knows I hate them spending money on me.

After presents Esme and Carlisle start on dinner and then we all go downstairs to play pool and listen to their jukebox. We also had ping pong and ski hockey matches and as usual we had a blast. At 4:30 Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I went upstairs to set the table and dish up dinner. Esme made everything from scratch. She made a 15-pound ham, scalloped potatoes, mashed potatoes, scalloped corn, green bean casserole, and three bean casserole with dinner rolls. For dessert we had my apple pie, as well as a turtle cheesecake and a pumpkin pie. Tonight Esme also made a raspberry fluff. When everyone was stuffed I determined we would be having leftovers for about a week. We cleaned off the table and did the dishes.

Our parents went into the dining room to play cards; we kids went into the living room to watch Christmas movies. We started with Miracle on 34th St and then watched a Christmas Story before Charlie as well as Mr. and Mrs. Hale went home. We said our good-byes then Esme turned to us and said,

"Behave yourselves tonight. Carlisle and I are heading to bed. You need to make sure that you all get in to the correct bedrooms tonight."

As usual Carlisle had to work the day after Christmas, the hospital lets Carlisle have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off but he has to work the day after. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch while Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on one loveseat as Edward and I were sitting on the other one. I noticed during It's A Wonderful Life Alice fell asleep, I decided that I didn't need to pay close attention we would have to watch it again tomorrow, when Alice was awake. I wanted to watch Edward instead after a couple minutes he seemed to notice that I was watching him. Edward leaned his head down to me and started to kiss me. We made out for the rest of the movie. When It's A Wonderful Life was over Emmett demanded that we put in Earnest Saves Christmas, I ended up falling asleep. I woke up the next morning in Alice's room. To say I was disappointed would have been an understatement I wished to wake up in Edward's arms. Alice and Rosalie were still sleeping, which is weird for Alice she's usually the first one awake. I snuck out of Alice's room and into Edward's room. Emmett was getting up as I was opening the door.

"What are you doing up so early?" I whispered to him.

"I'm going to get food and play video games. Where are you going?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Back to sleep with Edward if that's okay with you," I whispered sheepishly.

"Are you two dating or are you just wanting him to fall back asleep." He replied.

"I just need to sleep, although I hope we could be dating," I answered in barley a whisper.

"It's fine, I think Ed is a good choice for you." Emmett stated before walking out the door. I could hear him laughing down the hall.

I crawled into Edward's bed; he immediately wrapped his arms around me and groaned, "That's better."

I instantly fell asleep.

Edward's POV

I was dreaming that Bella crawled into bed with me. I held her tightly; I never wanted this dream to end. It felt so right to hold Bella in my arms while I slept. I was awaken by my mother exclaiming,

"What is going on here?"

I was stunned, I sat up and looked around the first thing I noticed was that Bella was sitting next to me in my bed, my arms still tightly wrapped around her. My dream was reality; Bella did crawl into my bed to sleep next to me. Then I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were not in my room.

"Mom, it's so not what you think." I defended.

"I know that the six of you were in the correct rooms after the movies last night," mom said.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I crawled in with Edward. It isn't his fault, he didn't even know I was here until you came in." Bella quietly stated.

"Bella you know the rules. I don't care if you are just friends. You are not allowed to sleep with Edward. I don't want you two to think I condone sex at your ages. Now Out!" My mom demanded.

"Mom chill out. Nothing happened we were just sleeping!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, but my thoughts still stand I don't want you guys having sex. Friends or not." My mom stated before walking out my door.

Bella got up and was walking away from me when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. I pulled her waist to me and put my forehead on her stomach. After a couple seconds I looked up at her and said.

"Belle, I want to tell you something. If you don't agree or feel the same way it is fine, but I need to say this." I paused to give her a minute to protest, she didn't so I continued with. "Belle, I think I have fallen in love with you. I never meant for this to happen you are my best friend, but it did. I couldn't be happier. You are a wonderful person. I am the one who badgered Alice to put the mistletoe up so that I could kiss you again. Your kisses are magical and I want to kiss you forever." We sat in silence for a while, I was still holding Bella's waist, and I looked up at her beautiful face and saw that she was blushing.

"Belle, you must tell me what you are thinking the silence of not knowing is killing me." I finally said breaking the silence.

"Um, Eddie. After what Tyler did to me I never thought anyone would ever want me or even like me. I have feelings for you too. I think I'm in love with you too. I never thought you would feel the same way; you can have anyone at school." She finally replied.

"Belle, I don't want anyone from school. I want you and only you." I answered her.

"I want to be with you too. I have always felt comfortable in your arms and now it feels like the right place to be. You kisses are magical to me too." Bella replied.

I took Bella in my arms and held her tightly, for fear it would be a dream, and I would wake up and my Belle would be gone. I smelled her hair and she smelled like strawberries. I kissed her forehead and said, "Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Eddie, I would love to." Bella responded and then we kissed.

We sat in my room talking for an hour. Plans were made for our date to the concert. I explained to her how I finally realized my feeling for her to the song You Belong With Me.

Alice POV

When I woke up Rosalie was the only one in my room and she was still asleep. I got out of my bed thinking Bella would be in the living room, she wasn't. Emmett was the only one awake and he was playing Vice City, I asked him, "Do you know where Bella is?"

"She's in Ed's room. I think she went in there to sleep." Emmett replied.

"Oh," I answered him. Why are they in bed together? My mom will be so angry if she finds out. Half an hour later Rosalie came down the stairs with a confused Jasper behind her. Jasper came over to me giving me a kiss and then asked,

"Anyone know why Bella is sleeping with Edward? They both have stupid looking grins on their faces."

"Bells had a hard time sleeping. As for the grins I have no idea," Emmett explained.

"I will put money down that they will be together when they come down." I voiced.

"Of course they'll come down together. I don't see either of them leaving the other one." Rosalie chimed in.

"I meant dating," I corrected.

The next thing I heard was my mom yelling at Bella and Edward. Then she came storming down the stairs, everyone scattered but me. My mom came and sat down next to me. She put her head in her hands and softly exclaimed,

"Do the rules need to change now that everyone is dating? Can you all of you not stay the night at the same time? Should we just trust you all to be responsible?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I know that Jasper and I are not doing anything questionable. I am pretty sure that no one else is either. Bella and Edward are not even dating yet or at least not officially." I answered.

"I want to trust all of you. I guess if you are going to be having sex I would rather you do it here and not somewhere else." She explained.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about where a good place to have sex is." I said getting embarrassed.

"That's fine honey. We all will be talking very soon." Mom said and got up leaving the room.

A little bit later Edward and Bella came down stairs. They were both dressed for the day.

"Alice, Eddie asked me out and I said yes." Bella gushed before she was on the bottom step.

I was going to respond when my dad rushed through the door calling for everyone to be in the living room. Once everyone was seated, mom and dad were on a love seat; Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were on the couch, while Jasper and I were on the other love seat.

"I hear that the musketeers are dating each other. Esme also tells me that she found Isabelle and Edward in bed together. Esme made new ground rules and I agree with them. I will now pass the floor to Esme," my dad stated.

"It was very uncomfortable for me to find Edward and Bella together in bed this morning. I have come up with two alternatives on how to deal with this, I want to let you guys know the alternatives that I thought of. My decision has been made. First, we could either only let the girls stay over and all the boys stay at someone else's house or vice versa, no more musketeers staying together. This would also require us to explain to your parents why. My other option is to allow you to all stay here and not have room requirements. Now this is not condoning sex, but Carlisle and I know that eventually you will be having sex, we wish you won't, but you probably will. I know that I would rather know that you are doing it here than renting a cheap motel room or using the back seat of your vehicles. I have decided on the second option, I would rather know that you are safe than wonder where you guys are and what you are doing. This also does not mean that every night you guys have to sleep together. I would much rather have all the girls in one room and the boys in the other. Please be safe if you are going to be doing it. Talk to your parents about birth control pills girls and you all should buy condoms when you are thinking about having sex. We don't have to be grandparents just yet." My mom explained.

"You will be responsible for your own protection. If you are too embarrassed to talk to your parents or buy condoms then you are not ready. Please remember that the only way to be sure that you don't get pregnant is to not have sex." My father, the doctor added.

Bella POV

We spent the rest of our winter vacation at the Cullen's. After the sleeping arrangements/sex talk things were a little weird. Everyone fell asleep in the living room for fear of hurting each other's feelings about who slept with whom.


	17. Our First Date

**_I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers_**

**_Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated._**

**_Sexual content in this chapter._**

**Our First Date**

The first day back from winter break Edward gave me a ride to school. Edward was going straight to class while I had to stop at my locker. Edward gave me a kiss as I headed away from him. Jessica was waiting for me by my locker.

"What do you want now? Aren't you done harassing me yet?" I asked opening my locker.

"I'm not harassing you. I just wanted to let you know that the morning after Christmas I got a phone call from Edward. He asked me to forgive him and take him back. I told him no and that's when he said I am his first choice and that he'd date you until I took him back," Jessica lied.

"Jessica I don't believe you. What you don't know is that Edward was with me all morning. You can stop lying now." I replied to her closing my locker and walking away.

Jessica caught up to me and said. "Well it must have been before you woke up."

"Believe what you want. I know he didn't call you at all over our break." I replied walking into the algebra room.

Jessica followed me into the classroom and sat down by Edward. She kept moving closer to Edward and he kept moving away until he was at the end of the table. Jessica settled as close to him with out sitting on his lap and turned towards me smiling. Mr. Ross went to the front of the room and said, "Jessica move over and give Mr. Cullen room to breath."

Edward then looked back at me with a relief on his face and blew me a kiss. Class continued as normal. Mr. Ross gave us 10 problems for homework. After class Edward came over to me, grabbed my books and said "I wish I was sitting next to you, but then I don't think I'd learn anything."

Edward then pulled me in to a kiss and walked me to my next class. Edward walked me to my classes for the rest of the day. After Chemistry Edward walked with me to my locker, then drove me home. We hung out at my house doing homework and kissing until Charlie came home. Rosalie and Emmett were at the house doing the same thing however Edward and I were in the kitchen while Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room. The next few days went the same way.

On the Friday before the concert Edward was not at lunch, he had some appointment that he missed 4th period for. While waiting in line for lunch Jessica was standing behind me.

"I am glad you are happy being second best. Edward called me this morning and said he wishes your date tomorrow was with me and that he misses my body." Jessica said trying to get a rile out of me. I ignored her and walked to my table. Jessica followed me and then had the audacity to say to me in front of Edward's and my friends,

"Eddie wishes he could spend every waking moment with me. He told me he can't wait to ravish my body again."

"Shut up you stupid liar!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"My brother wants nothing to do with you. Leave Edward's girlfriend alone," Alice stated.

"If you don't leave Ed and Bells alone you will have me to deal with." Emmett threatened standing up.

"I am with Emmett, leave them alone or you will have me to deal with as well." Jasper said also standing up.

"Oh pathetic Isabelle, you need everyone to fight your fights for you?" Jessica questioned.

"No, Jess, but nothing else seems to work. I tried ignoring you. I have tried reasoning with you but you are too stupid to get it." I answered.

Edward walked into the cafeteria as Jessica said. "You guys believe what you want. I know Edward wants to be with me and only me."

"Really Jessica. I am pretty sure that the only one I want to be with is Belle. She is my life and my future. You were a mistake. My friends knew that you were not right for our group; it just took me longer to realize." Edward said surprising Jessica and making me blush. Edward then came over to me giving me a great big hug and kiss.

"But Eddie, what about all of our wonderful nights together when you explored my body?" Jessica asked.

"The name is Edward. We never spent the night together and we never will." Edward responded.

Jessica walked away in a huff. Then the bell rang and Edward walked me to my next class. Edward met me outside the rest of my classes and walked me to my next class.

The next day at noon Edward picked me up at my house. When I got into the car he told me. "I talked to my dad and he got me plane tickets as well as a rental car and a hotel room, so that we don't have to drive or fly back really late tonight."

"Um, that was nice of him. You know I hate it when you guys spend lots of money on me." I reminded him.

"Yes I know but this is a special night it is our first date and I want it to be perfect." Edward replied.

We drove to a small private airport in Sappho. Dr Cullen chartered a plane for us to take to Seattle; it was a five-minute flight. The car that was waiting for us was a black Eclipse; we drove around Seattle and went to the mall. Nothing was purchased we just walked and talked while in the mall. We then took a walk through downtown Seattle. At six o'clock we drove to the concert. Edward bought me a t-shirt and a zip up hooded sweatshirt, I protested but he insisted on purchasing them. Edward also bought himself a pull over hooded sweatshirt.

Taylor Swift had an opening group that I have never heard of before, but they were okay. Our tickets were floor seats and six rows away from the stage. Edward told me that he tried to get us front row seats but they were sold out. Edward held me through out the whole concert. We danced and kissed, Edward was getting nervous that she didn't play our song, but Taylor played it as her encore, he kissed me passionately through the whole song. We didn't sit down from the minute Taylor Swift came out on stage until we got to the car. The concert was awesome, I don't think that any concert will ever compare to this one.

We drove to the hotel and up to our room it had two queen-sized beds in it.

"Will you sleep in the same bed as me?" Edward asked me.

"Yes Eddie, I will. I don't want this night to end." I admitted to him. Edward produced a bag.

"I had Alice pack us some clothes for sleeping in and clean undergarments. Edward let me use the bathroom to change in. Alice packed me blue satin pajama pants and a blue satin tank top. I came out of the bathroom and noticed that Edward was in a pair of green silk looking pajama bottoms. I laid down on in the bed and Edward laid down next to me. We talked for a little while and then started to kiss; our kisses deepened. Our hands started exploring each other's bodies. His hands touched me breasts under my shirt and I moaned. I started to move mine down his chest and to his pants, I paused for a minute before exploring underneath them. My fingers brushed his member causing him to moan a little. I stopped my self from taking him in my hand and pulled away from his kiss.

"Why'd you stop? Did I hurt you?" Edward asked looking a little confused and scared.

"No, I'm fine. I think we should stop before we go to far. We've only been dating for a little while and I want to make sure that neither of us have any regrets." I answered him. I wanted to go further but I didn't want him to feel like he had to. I love him and I know that Edward is the one I want to spend forever with. I just feel like we should wait a little bit longer.

"Belle, my sister was right, I will marry you. I could never regret anything we do together. If you want to wait a little bit we can. I am not prepared to do this anyway. I didn't bring any protection." Edward admitted.

"I would like to wait especially if we are not prepared. I love you Edward." I told him.

"I love you too Isabelle, don't ever forget that." Edward proclaimed to me.

Edward pulled me into a passionate good night kiss. I rolled over to sleep as Edward pulled me tight against him. My last thought before falling asleep was that I knew for sure that I am completely and irrevocably in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.

**_This is the end of the story. Edward and Bella are together this was the whole point of the story. Thank you for the reviews as well as the story and author alerts and being put as a favorite. I greatly appreciated all of them. I have a couple of ideas for a sequel. Tyler needs to be revisited as well as the question if Edward and Bella can survive Jessica? Let me know if you would be interested in reading it and if you have any ideas you would like to see._**


	18. We Are Together

**This is a part of the first chapter for my sequel We Are Together. I hope you all enjoy it.**

It is three months later.

Bella POV

Renee arrived on Saturday night and was planning on staying for two weeks. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I decided that the first weekend we would not hang out so that Emmett and I could spend time with our mother. The entire week that Renee had been here she was spending time with me I think she forgot that Emmett was her son. Every chance she got, she told me that I need to not be dating anyone and that Edward and I were too serious. 'There are other guys out there' Renee constantly told me. Emmett left without me Monday morning to get Rosalie; Renee had a scowl on her face and asked, "Bella would you like for me to take you to school since your brother forgot you?"

"No, mom Eddie should be here any minute now," I said as I looked out the window and added, "He is here now. See you after school." I heard her say something as I ran out the door to Edward's car, he had the door open and give me a quick kiss as I got in the car.

We weren't even down the street when I received a text message from my mother

**Bella I will be talking to your father about this, you will not be spending every waking minute with that boy**.

"Great, I hope Charlie doesn't give in to her," I said.

"What's going on Belle?" Edward asked confused.

"Renee is going to be talking to Charlie about you picking me up for school. She isn't happy about it." I answered him and then I added "Eddie I know you have practice tonight and I was going to get a ride with Alice, but I have to do some research at the library so I was hoping you would give me a ride after practice. I think that Emmett is taking Rosalie out for dinner tonight otherwise I can get Renee or Charlie to pick me up when I am done." I told Edward as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"You know you can always get a ride anywhere with me." Edward answered as he pulled into his parking spot.

School went fine, I didn't hear anything from Jessica she was kind of backing off of me, either she is planning something huge or she finally got the message. I hoped for the latter but assume it is the first. I did my research after school and was finishing up as Edward came into the library to take me home. Once we got to my house Edward asked, "Hey it is okay if I come in for a little while? I want to spend just a little bit of time with you."

"I suppose so, I don't think anyone will care." I said.

When we got in the door. Renee looked really pissed off. "What are you doing home so late? Did you two decided to go off and have sex after school? I will not have you screwing my daughter and then leaving her pregnant and 16." Renee accused.

"We didn't do anything. Edward is on the baseball team with Emmett and I had a project to work on at school." I answered.

"Edward I think you need to go home now. You will not be seeing my daughter anymore. She will get a ride with Emmett from now on. Forget about her." Renee demanded.

"YOU will not be telling me who I can and can't date. Dad has no problem with me dating Edward. I actually think that Dad likes Edward. Don't you care where Emmett is?" I demanded.

"Belle, honey, I think it is best if I leave. I will see you tomorrow at school." Edward told me. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I was very angry and before Renee had a chance to say anything I stormed up the stairs and called my brother.

"What Bells? I am a little busy." He answered.

"Well I am very angry at Renee can you come home please?" I asked.

"What happened?" Emmett wanted to know.

"She kicked Edward out and told me that we were not dating anymore." I told him as I started to cry.

"Bells, I will be there shortly." Emmett said and hung up the phone.

About twenty minutes later Emmett pulled in the driveway. I looked out my window and noticed that Rosalie was not in the car. I instantly felt bad, I should have handled the situation myself.

**I hope you enjoyed this. If you would like to read more check out the rest of it. We Are Together is the name of my sequel. Enjoy. Send me feedback to let me know what you think.**


End file.
